The Laws of Quarterbacking
by cosmotarian
Summary: Ten years after high school graduation, Stan and Kyle meet again. Stan is the star quarterback for the Denver Broncos, and Kyle is a renowned corporate attorney in downtown Denver. When their worlds collide, all hell will break loose. Stan/Kyle (Style)-centric with elements of Stan/Wendy (Stendy).
1. Reunion

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however.

Background: This story takes place 10 years after the South Park Boys graduate high school. Kyle and Stan had a tumultuous (romantic) relationship during that time period and broke it off just after prom. Note that as the boys are still in fourth grade as of Season 19, any post-fourth grade events are solely a work of my own creation, although most of the show's events are kept in place.

Summary: Stan is a star quarterback for the Denver Broncos who led the team to Superbowl victory during his first season with them. Kyle is a high-profile attorney in the largest and most prestigious firm in downtown Denver. Stan is married to Wendy, and Kyle has a partner named Luke whom he's been dating for five years.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : The name of the law firm mentioned in the story is NOT an actual law firm! It's made-up. There. I saved you a minute in Google time.

Oh, and if you want to imagine what Stan and Kyle sound like as adults, just imagine Trey and Matt's regular voices. At least that's how I do it when I read any South Park fic, whether Style or non-Style, that's set in their adulthood.

Non-flame reviews appreciated.

Now, let's get on with the show!

Stan Marsh has it all. Looks, talent, fame, wealth, you name it. He's handsome, 6'1", with raven black hair that's pretty well-cut and slicked, rock hard pecs, muscular arms, washboard abs, long and strong legs, the works. He was drafted into the Denver Broncos immediately out of college and in his first season with them, led the team to victory over the Packers in one of the most stunning upsets in Superbowl history. The Broncos have ever since climbed the NFL food chain to becoming a top-tier team. In fact, Stan had led the team to their second victory just this past season. Stan owns a condominium in downtown Denver, a large house in Centennial, and a mansion in Miami Beach.

It's been a week since he left his house and is currently living in his condo. Stan was lounging on the couch and watching some senseless show. Now that the season was over, he could finally relax. Not to mention the past few days haven't exactly been his best days. All of a sudden, he received a buzz from the security guard informing him about the arrival of Kenny. He told him to let him up.

Kenny McCormick had grown up a lot since the childhood days of South Park. He kept his wavy blond hair well-cut. He went to trade school and got a job as a welder, which paid quite handsomely. Kenny now owns a modest middle-class home in South Park and hopes to find a wife to marry someday.

"Hey, Ken, what brings you to town?" Stan asks as Kenny walks in and closes the door.

"I heard about you and Wendy. Dude, when were you going to tell me?"

"Um, there's not much to tell. It's the typical marital spats. Shit happens, especially when you're busy and on the road for a good chunk of the year like I am!"

"Shit happens? Dude, that is NOT the picture Cartman painted for me. Wendy just lazes around the house all day eating junk food and watching Ellen, goes out to the fanciest of stores in Aspen and Boulder and buys meaningless bullshit for herself on YOUR credit card account, berates you, dogs you, and abuses you like you're worthless, and is even rumored to sleep around from time to time. Have I got it wrong, Stan?"

Stan knew Kenny was right and had no way to refute Kenny's statement. "No," Stan replies back. He was so ashamed of how his marriage was turning out. The supposed "plan" since childhood was for Stan to marry Wendy and establish a life for himself outside South Park. He did those two things, but the plans blew up in his face as Wendy turned out to be a worthless bitch of a wife. Stan looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look at his childhood pal.

"So, what's it gonna be, Stan? Am I going to find you homeless and out on the street in a couple years after Wendy milks you for all you're worth and bankrupts you? And what if there's that remote possibility you don't stay with the team for the long-term? I mean, you're a kickass player with two Superbowl rings to his name, don't get me wrong, but the NFL is a very mean and fickle place. Or are you going to do SOMETHING about it? I'm glad you left her, buddy, but I know you. You've broken up with Wendy and reconciled with her a million times since we were in Mr. Garrison's class all the way up until you both said 'I do.' Hell, you left the house for three weeks that one time three years ago when you found out Wendy was fucking around with Clyde and Token, yet you STILL got back with her! This time, you're NOT going back, Stan! She's a fucking bitch and a manipulative whore, not to mention a loser and a gold digger. Come on, dude. You're so stressed out with leading the Broncos to victory, plus other NFL-related things. Do you need ADDED stress in your life?!" Kenny asked, realizing he had given a rant that sounded almost like a Kyle speech. Emphasis on almost.

Stan knew his friend was right. He sat back down on the couch and pressed "Mute." Kenny got out his phone and started googling law offices in the Greater Denver Area.

"As your childhood pal, Stan, I'm going to find you the best lawyer in town. Then, you will get your ass down to that lawyer and talk to them about your problems. I would be a horrible friend if I left you to your devices and you ended up a total wreck before you even turn 30."

Stan sighed and nodded in agreement. Like it or not, he knew his marriage was over.

NEXT DAY AT 11 AM.

Kenny managed to arrange an appointment for Stan at Petersen, Hollander & Jones, the largest and most prestigious firm in downtown Denver, at 11 AM. They specialized in nearly every area of law, even the most arcane ones like aviation law and Native American law. However, they've had a reputation for fighting some high-profile family law cases, which was just up Stan's alley.

Stan walked into the large, modern glass building and made his way up to the 11th floor, finding the firm's suite. The firm was located in many areas throughout the Rocky Mountain West and this particular location luckily happened to be a block from Stan's condo. Stan took a very deep breath. "Okay, Marsh, this is it. You can do it," he says to himself, still can't believing he's actually going through with this.

Stan walks into the firm's suite and is greeted by the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Stan Marsh, and I have an 11 AM appointment to meet with an attorney regarding my case."

"Mr. Marsh, please have a seat. I will inform the attorney that you have arrived, and the law clerk will take you to the office to meet him. Congratulations on the awesome Superbowl, by the way. Those Seahawks never had a chance!"

"Thank you," Stan says humbly. He's a very modest person and isn't one to toot his own horn. He just enjoys the game. But back to business, he noticed the receptionist said "him." Okay, so the attorney will be male. That makes things a bit easier.

Ten minutes later…

"Mr. Marsh, please follow me," a young male law clerk said politely. He looked to be in his mid-20s and very likely a bright-eyed and optimistic 2L summer associate hoping to score a post-graduation position here upon bar passage.

Stan got up and followed the law clerk to the office.

"Your lawyer will be here any second now. Oh, and congratulations on your Superbowl victory!"

"Thanks," he replied as he took a seat and pulled out his file with the necessary documents to show the attorney.

Stan was fidgeting nervously until he heard what sounded like some voice he knew he heard before somewhere.

"Yes, thanks, Chris. I got it from here!" the lawyer said, closing the door after discussing something with the law clerk.

"Okay, Mr. Marsh-STAN?!"

"Kyle…"

Both men were very surprised to see each other, and it was hard to tell which of the two was the more surprised/shocked.

Kyle cleared his throat and said "Anyway, good morning. Hope you're doing well. What brings you here?" he asked, immediately getting over his shock and going straight to professionalism. He extended his hand for a professional handshake, which Stan accepted as they shook hands. Stan wished he could give Kyle a buddy hug, but they weren't exactly in a buddy-like setting…

"Look, Kyle, I know it's been a really long time, and we haven't spoken since…well…you know. I'm probably going to come off like a jackass for saying this, especially so late, but I truly am deeply sorry for what happened." Stan had wanted to tell Kyle that for the past ten years…hell…he wanted to apologize to Kyle the minute they had their ultimate spat. However, Stan never had the courage or the time to do so.

"Stan, that's in the past. It happened TEN years ago. Let's leave the past in the past, and focus on the present. Now, let me ask you again, what brings you here?" Kyle asked, completely stoic and professional. He refused to talk about the past, knowing that re-opening this particularly toxic chapter of their lives would benefit neither man, and would most likely tarnish whatever positive bond was left between them. Stan nodded, knowing that pushing something Kyle refused to talk about always ended in a very ugly manner. It was clear both men had moved on and into much better careers.

"I need a divorce from Wendy. We've been married for the past seven years. I have a pre-nup drafted. And before you ask, there are no children and no property disputes that need to be hashed out in court. I just need a simple divorce. Sign the papers and get out of there."

"Stan, is your marriage with Wendy irretrievably broken?" the ginger Jew attorney asked, getting into lawyer mode. Kyle wasn't the least bit shocked that Stan had married Wendy. After all, Stan and Wendy were crowned prom king and queen and were dubbed South Park High's hottest couple. Kyle was the one that had to comfort him every time Wendy felt like dumping him. And whenever Stan went back to Wendy, Kyle was tossed aside as if he was this week's trash to take to the dump. She was also the main reason the tumultuous romance between Stan and Kyle had ended just before high school graduation.

Stan gave Kyle a "What the fuck are you talking about dude?" look. Even after ten years of no contact, Kyle still knew the most intimate things about his former lover and super best friend. Kyle explained "OK, in English, is your marriage so damaged that there's no hope you and Wendy will ever get back together?"

Kyle noticed Stan was hesitant to share any truths. "Look, Stan, if you need me to get another attorney to work on this case for you…"

"No!" Stan said a bit too emphatically. He then realized what he did. "I mean…no. That's okay. Yes, we're irretrievably broken as you lawyers would say." He then went on to explain the problems between him and Wendy, but left out the financial and psychological abuse. Stan wasn't sure how Kyle would take that…the fact that he has an abusive wife.

"Okay, so you guys have tried to reconcile numerous times with no hope. Got it. I'm legally bound to make sure that all attempts at reconciliation have failed and that there is no possibility of restoration of marriage in the future before I proceed any further in a divorce or separation case. That's why I asked you, Stan. Now that I have all of the requisite notes and documents, give me about two weeks to draft your divorce papers as I have a whole bunch of other trials and hearings going on at the moment. I'll ask the receptionist to schedule you in two weeks for another meeting. Sound good?"

Stan went and looked through his Google calendar. He realized he had some plans. Even though the season was over, he still liked to travel and give motivational speeches to elementary school children as a part of his philanthropic philosophy and sponsor the occasional product or company. He was booked for two weeks in Texas, traveling to schools and then shooting a commercial for Texas Roadhouse.

"Actually, I'll be going to Texas for a couple weeks for business. Hey, just because I won't be throwing passes until August doesn't mean my job is over. I still do things to do some charitable work and to promote my name brand."

Kyle nodded. "No problem. Just let the receptionist know and you guys can work out a date that'll work out for both of us!"

"Hey…Kyle?" Stan asked, fidgeting.

"Yes, Stan?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to dinner tonight." Stan was a little nervous asking Kyle due to their "history."

The phone rang and Kyle picked it up before replying to Stan's invite.

"Hey babe…yes, I know it's our five-year anniversary today…What, AGAIN?...Luke, that's the FIFTH time you've canceled plans with me in a week!...sure, whatever…yeah love you too I guess…bye." Kyle hung up.

Stan was listening to the conversation intently. When he heard the words "babe," "anniversary," "Luke," etc. he thought to himself that at least Kyle was able to put himself back together and move on. But when he heard the parts about the anniversary being canceled and what not, he felt bad for Kyle. No one deserved that, especially his former love and super best friend.

"Five years huh? Congratulations, dude," Stan said. He didn't mean to sound nosy, but then again, Kyle wasn't exactly keeping the conversation private, either.

"Supposed to be five years, yes, but he canceled on me. Happy Anniversary indeed."

Stan gave Kyle a sympathetic frown.

"So, Stan, you were saying dinner tonight?"

Stan nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, great! Casa Bonita at 8 PM, then?" Stan asked Kyle. Kyle nodded. The two men shook hands as Stan went to meet the receptionist. Stan scheduled his appointment for two weeks after he got back from Texas.

Casa Bonita, 8 PM

Stan showed up at the restaurant which played such a prominent role in his and Kyle's childhood just a little before 8 PM. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt (which really showed off his pecs, abs, and muscular arms), tight jeans which showed off his long legs and tight ass, and his favorite Doc Martens. There was a lot of product in his hair to keep it nice and slick. He saw a Mercedes driving into the parking lot and he knew that Kyle had arrived. Kyle was wearing a button-down plaid shirt, khakis, his Star of David gold chain, and Converse shoes. The Jewfro was long gone and the hair was kept nice and short. Stan couldn't help but smile at Kyle's arrival.

Stan opened the door for Kyle, and Kyle thanked him as they walked in. "No problem," Stan said as they made their way to the lobby.

"Reservation for two under Stan." The hostess grabbed two menus and led the two men to a nice, cozy booth. Each man sat opposite each other. There was still an awkward feeling in the air, considering just 10 years ago they weren't exactly "just friends." Stan and Kyle opened their menus.

Kyle, feeling the more odd and awkward, chose to glance around the restaurant, trying to avoid eye contact with his ex as much as possible. Kyle found a familiar figure sitting just two tables away from him. It looked like Luke but with another man?! He saw one man caressing the other man's arm up and down as they romantically fed each other their food. All he could see was the "other" man, but not the mystery person whose back was facing Kyle who looked like Luke. Kyle scoffed at the thought. There was NO fucking way Luke would ever cheat on him.

"Uh, dude, if you're going to eat, you'll have to actually pick something off the menu," Stan remarked, noting that Kyle has made eye contact with everything except him and the menu.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" the waiter asked. Stan ordered tacos, and Kyle ordered enchiladas (no onions). Kyle ordered a margarita while Stan ordered Mexican orange pop.

"So, Kyle, what have you been up to these past ten years?" Stan asked. He knew it was the most cliché icebreaker ever, but he had to start a conversation somehow!

"I was actually thinking of becoming a surgeon, but a freshman biology class scared me out of that quickly. So, I went into law. I love analysis, writing, solving problems, and helping people who need help the most. So, I went to U of Chicago for undergrad and managed to graduate from there in three years. Then, I went to U of Virginia for law school. With my GPA and ranking being so high, I clerked for Judge Matheson on the 10th Circuit Court of Appeals for two years, and then I got the job offer here at the firm I'm working at now. What about you?"

Stan nodded and smiled. He always knew Kyle would make it big due to his overachieving and his desire to go far. Anyone who can graduate college in three years must be something special. "Well, I went to U of Colorado on a football scholarship and got a business degree. I kicked ass all four years on the team, which led me to being drafted by the Broncos. I've led the team to victory in two Superbowls so far. When I'm not throwing passes, I like to travel around to elementary schools in the country and give pep talks to children, as well as sponsoring the occasional product or company. It's really a lot of fun."

The food then arrived. Stan was enjoying his meal, but Kyle only picked at his and nibbled. He just COULDN'T stop staring at those two men! He still had a strong inkling that the mystery man was his boyfriend. Surely enough, they finally got up and hugged each other tightly and then kissed on the lips passionately. The mystery guy turned around and his eyes went straight to Kyle.

"Oh, you're fucking shitting me Luke! Seriously, dude? Seriously?!" Kyle yelled from the booth. Stan turned around to see Kyle's boyfriend. Tall, with a decent body build, brown eyes, brown hair, some chest hair poking up from his shirt, fair complexion, and what looked like long legs. Kyle stormed out of the restaurant so the patrons could eat their meals in peace.

"I'll be back," Kyle said and then followed Luke and the new raven-haired twink he was with.

"Kyle…I'm sorry," Luke said.

"Like hell you're sorry! You're only sorry you got caught! HOW LONG, Luke?"

Luke looked down at the pavement outside.

"HOW FUCKING LONG, LUKE?!"

"Six months, okay? We met at work and had this really big project. We bonded over it, grew close, and before you know it…"

"Oh, spare me the gory details, please. I wanted to know WHEN it happened, not HOW it happened! And what's even more unbelievable is that you did it on our anniversary of all days! We're DONE, Lucas Harkins. Don't call me, don't text me, don't Facebook me, and DON'T come by my house!"

"Um, don't you mean OUR hou-" Luke was cut off by a furious Kyle.

"NO, MY HOUSE. I was the one that worked my fucking ass off to be able to afford it. You just happened to be afforded the privilege of moving in with me. But now that we're not together anymore, I have the right to keep you off my property. So don't come by. I'll pack your shit and Eduardo can take it to you."

Kyle stomped back into the restaurant as Luke walked toward his car with a couple tears strolling down his cheek. Kyle knew this was NOT the time to cry. With that, he regained his stoic composure and sat back down with Stan. Both were quiet. Stan knew this was NOT the time to be asking questions. The two former buddies ate their meals in silence. Kyle paid for them both on his credit card and apologized profusely to Stan for how the dinner ended.

"Kyle, you shouldn't be home alone at a time like this. You need a friend. I'm coming over!"

Before Kyle could argue or refuse, Stan had gotten into his Porsche and sat in his car, positioning himself to follow the Benz. Kyle got into his car, turned on some classic rock station, and heard Aerosmith's "Dream On" just beginning. He cranked up the volume. Kyle left the parking lot with Stan following closely behind. Kyle could REALLY relate to the mood of the song right now. After about a 30 minute drive, he was finally home. He lived in Greenwood Village, where all the wealthy people live. He pressed the button and the gates opened so he could access his home and Stan as well. He parked his car with the Porsche parking right behind him. Kyle grabbed the keys to his house. It had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, 2 dining rooms, an indoor pool, a gym, yeah, if Kyle cared about showing it off, it'd be on HGTV. Kyle opened the door and was greeted by Eduardo, his butler.

"Hey, Eduardo, we have a guest today. This is Stan!"

"Hola Señor Stan! Why don't you guys come in and have a drink? I'll fix you guys up something special."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you," Stan said, shaking Eduardo's hand.

"By the way, Kyle, Luke called about 3 hours ago and said he couldn't make dinner tonight." Eduardo was completely unaware of what transpired 45 minutes ago.

"Eduardo, Luke has been cheating on me for the past six months. I found him making out with another man tonight." Eduardo was shocked, but not totally surprised.

"You see, I told you he's no good for you!" Eduardo was like Kyle's best friend and father figure ever since Gerald died about three months after Kyle found out he passed the bar. Sheila was never the same after he died. Eduardo was Latino and lived with and worked for Kyle. As previously mentioned, Kyle treated him like a father and nothing like a servant. Eduardo was working to be able to sponsor his wife and his son, but that would still take quite a while to happen.

They took a seat on the big leather couch.

"What a day to meet, huh? You come in asking for a divorce from Wendy and I find my partner cheating on me." Kyle scoffed and shook his head at today's double whammy.

Eduardo came in with his special chocolate shake with whipped cream and cherry on top. He then left the two men alone. Eduardo knew all about Stan, but was unaware that he was still present in Kyle's life.

Kyle found an electronica track on his cell phone and set it to full blast. He asked Stan to dance, just for fun. Kyle figured losing yourself in the music was the best medicine when faced with a heavy personal crisis. Stan placed his shake on the table and danced with Kyle like old times. Stan glanced to see his cell phone ringing. It was Wendy. He excused himself to go talk outside.

"Wendy WHY are you calling me?!"

"Stan, baby, please don't leave me. I'm at your condo and you're not here. Where are you? Can we please talk? I'm so sorry for being a sucky wife!" she says, putting on her theatrical crying tactics. She also sounded like she had too many of those Long Island Ice Teas she loves so much…

"No, Wendy, it's over. NO MORE! And in case you can't speak English, NO MAS! PAS PLUS!"

"C'mon, Stan, just hear me out once. If you're sure of your decision, I'll back off."

Stan was very hesitant at first, but eventually gave in. He gave Wendy the address to Kyle's house. Stan figured he owed her at least a conversation. Kyle was watching outside the window when a BMW pulled up outside the house and it was Wendy! He didn't want to interrogate her. Wendy stumbled out a little tipsy but regained her balance.

Stan marched out. "What the FUCK Wendy, you're DRUNK! How in the FUCK are you DRIVING?!"

"I'm so sorry, Stanny! I can't live without you. Please forgive me and come back to me!" Wendy desperately cried, holding onto Stan's leg, practically humping it like a dog.

"Let me go, Wendy."

"Not until you come with me!" she says, refusing to let go.

Wendy looked around and asked "Whose house is this?!"

"It's Kyle's."

"WHAT?! YOU FUCKING SLEAZE! YOU WERE GOING TO GO BACK TO YOUR FAGGOT EX!" Wendy said, slapping him three times, then punching him once, then grabbing him by the collar and shaking him, starting to strangle him. Stan was gasping for air.

Stan finally regained his composure and pushed her off. Kyle then stormed out with his trusty Smith and Wesson and aimed it at her, warning her to never come near his property again. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her as if she was just a doll and pushed her out as he closed the gates. Wendy looked down and saw the massive black and blue bruise on her arm as she walked to the car.

"This isn't over, Stan, you sleazeball fag lover! And that goes double for your sodomite pal!" She got into her car and drove off.

Kyle helped Stan into the kitchen. He got his first aid kit and applied aid to the bruise on Stan's cheek as a result of the punch.

"HOW LONG STAN?!" Kyle hollered at him, angry and disappointed that he'd refuse to tell Kyle this detail about their marriage.

Stan sighed. "She started getting physical with me about six weeks ago, but she's been a verbal bitch since well…Mr. Garrison's class, as I'm sure you're quite aware of."

"Don't worry, dude. I have a cop friend. I'll help draft a restraining order."

Kyle then left Stan and went to his indoor gym. He got out his boxing gloves and started hitting the bag as if he was beating up his worst enemy. He was pissed about a lot of things: Luke cheating on him, Stan not being honest with him, Wendy's mistreatment of Stan, just everything. He was breaking a sweat when he felt his phone vibrating. It was Luke. Kyle ignored the calls as he kept going. Stan watched Kyle intently as he kept punching until he was overdoing himself and a couple tears started to roll down Kyle's face. Stan walked in and grabbed Kyle from the back, spinning him until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Sta-"

"Shhh," Stan says, as he leans in and kisses Kyle passionately.

To be continued…

Please review!


	2. Suite 200

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however.

Background: This story takes place 10 years after the South Park Boys graduate high school. Kyle and Stan had a tumultuous (romantic) relationship during that time period and broke it off just after prom. Note that as the boys are still in fourth grade as of Season 19, this is solely a work of my own creation, although most of the show's events are kept in place.

Summary: Stan is a star quarterback for the Denver Broncos who led the team to Superbowl victory during his first season with them. Kyle is a high-profile attorney in the largest and most prestigious firm in downtown Denver. Stan is married to Wendy, and Kyle has a partner named Luke whom he's been dating for five years.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

Please leave non-flaming reviews!

Stan's POV

When I noticed that Kyle was releasing what seemed to be eons of pent-up anger and tension, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. The way he was going at that punching bag seemed like he was taking his anger out on someone. I could only pray that the person he imagined himself punching to death wasn't me. I saw that he was starting to sweat like a pig, but then I noticed there was water flowing down his cheek faster and down to the ground, which I knew couldn't be sweat. By pure impulse, I walk into the mini-gym, swing Kyle around, and kiss him. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. When I noticed he wasn't reciprocating and was giving me this confused expression, I immediately pulled away and darted out of the house as fast as I could. I thanked Eduardo for the milkshakes and for opening the door for me.

A few minutes later…

I'm on my way back into the city when I decide to stop at Dunkin' Donuts for a coffee. As I'm making the 40 minute trek back into Denver, I check my phone to see that I have some missed calls from my sports agent. I'll call him back when I get home.

40 minutes later…

I get home and I throw my keys on the coffee table and then strip down to my underwear. I grab my phone and call my agent. It turns out that my trip to Texas that was supposed to start next week is being pushed back to Sunday. That's cool, because it turns out they loved my touchdown throw record in the Superbowl so much they want to expand my "tour." No problem with me. I get to make little kids feel better about themselves and promote my name brand. Win-win! Just as I'm thinking about these advancements in my career, it hits me again that I kissed Kyle. I must be the biggest fucking moron in the world. I mean, it's been 10 years since we last saw each other, I went to the guy's office just **hours** ago applying for a divorce from Wendy, and the dude gets the worst bombshell of his life by finding out his partner of five years was cheating on him. I shake my head and take a quick shower.

15 minutes later.

I step out of the shower, feeling better. I then hear my cell ringing and pick it up. It's Butters. The guy has changed so much since childhood. To start off with, he's the tallest out of the original five. He's 6'5", somewhere in the 200-220 category of weight, athletic, hair that's cut in a jarhead style, and he's a lot more assertive and aggressive. He also married his childhood sweetheart, Charlotte, and they have a modest home in the suburbs. It's so funny, considering he was once the shortest, scrawniest, and wimpiest of the original gang.

"Hey, Stan, how's it going?"

"Nothing much, just got home and I'm relaxing now."

"That's good. I'm just out with Charlotte at this comedy club. I got a promotion at work so I thought we'd celebrate."

"Congratulations, dude! That's awesome. I just got a call from work stating they want me to leave for Texas in less than 48 hours, so I've got a bunch of shit to do to get ready. How about we all celebrate your promotion tomorrow night at Suite 200? It's this cool new club downtown and I heard that _**everyone**_ goes there, from age 18 to 138."

"Sounds good to me, Stan. Maybe we can get Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig to go too!"

"Good thinking. Well, I'll let you go so you and Charlotte can have some fun tonight."

"Thanks. Have fun with packing!"

I grab a suitcase and toss some shit into it…the usual. Clothes, socks, underwear, the works. It's not the packing that's difficult about traveling, but the stuff like making sure certain things are unplugged, arrangements for picking up my mail when I get back, shit like that. Once I get packed, I toss my suitcase into the corner and climb into bed nude, letting sleep take over me.

Kyle's House and Kyle's POV

I stood in the gym stunned from what just happened. My ex, my former super best friend, and my client just kissed me and then took off. I grabbed my cell and headed upstairs. Thankfully, Eduardo didn't ask me about what went on with Stan, considering I was _not_ in the right frame of mind to discuss it. It sure felt like a dream, but then again, I know the reality. I got to my room, stripped down, and took a shower. Once I got out, I grabbed my cell and saw that there were 5 missed calls from Luke and 1 voicemail. I sighed and decided to listen to the voicemail.

" _Kyle, please! I'm sorry! There's no excuse or justification for what I did to you, but I hope there's still a chance you'll forgive me and we can work something out to continue our relationship. Please call me, and I'll be waiting for you. Smoochies, and I love you._

I sighed and called Luke back.

"OK, Luke, hear me out, because now I can say what I couldn't say to you in public. I loved you so much, and I guess I sort of still do. It's been five years, but I felt destroyed inside when I saw you with that man. I know you're sorry, but imagine if the roles were reversed? Plus, how long were you planning to hide this from me? You could have kept up this charade for the rest of our lives for all I know! You didn't even have the decency to tell you that you found someone else. If you would have been honest, it would have been hurtful, but at least you could have kept some of your trustworthiness intact. There's really nothing to say to you, Luke. I could take you back, but come on, do you honestly think I can trust you? There would always be that hint of doubt lingering in me and I'd probably question your every move. That wouldn't be fair to **either** of us."

All I could hear was sniffling. Sure, it sucked, but I had to tell the truth. This night was almost as painful and sucky for me as the day Stan ended things between us for good and cut off contact with me. No pain could compare to that day, but tonight came pretty damned close. Considering the silence was lingering, I ended the conversation with one last thing.

"Luke, I forgive you. Let that be the ultimate closure for you and for our relationship. After all, considering my past, I don't believe in holding grudges anymore. Whatever happened has happened. The past is in the past and all we can focus on is the present. Maybe one day we can be friends. Just know that I do love you and forgive you for everything. Take care of yourself. Bye."

I hung up and wiped the few tears on my eyes. I then called Rob, my police friend, about drafting restraining orders. He said he had some forms available and would fax them to me tomorrow morning.

With this crazy-ass day behind me, I climbed into bed nude and fell asleep.

The next day. Friday.

Kyle's POV

I woke up to the smell of my favorite breakfast. Spinach omelet and biscuits. I got out of bed, washed up, shaved, and got dressed to go downstairs.

"Morning, Eduardo! Thanks for making me my favorite breakfast!" I tell him as he serves me.

"Of course! Anything for you! Mi hijo went through a rough time yesterday, first with Luke and then with Stan running out of the house, which I assume means things didn't go well in the gym. So I figure you deserve this. Oh, by the way, your brother Ike called."

"Oh, really? What'd he say?" I ask between chews. I truly missed my little brother. He got on my nerves a bit as a kid, but now that he's an adult, we're virtually on a level playing field and see everything eye-to-eye now. Well, not exactly everything, but we're at least on the same maturity level.

"Well, he needs a place to stay while he applies for business school. Considering he graduated a semester early from college, and business school doesn't start until August, he'll at least need a roof over his head until he gets accepted somewhere. Ike was wondering if it would be okay to stay with you, at least until he starts school in August."

I sigh for a minute. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I hope he's not just trying to use this as an excuse to bum around all day…"

"Hijo, it's your little brother! The one you always said was so hard-working and smart. I met him a couple times. He seems decent and intelligent like you! I mean, it would be until his business schooling starts in the fall."

I nodded. "You're right, Eduardo. I can't say no to Ike." I then continue to dig into this delicious breakfast.

30 minutes later.

I drive down to the local clinic. I'll be a bit late to work, but this is the most important thing right now. I walk in and say I need to get a blood test for all STDs, including HIV. Even though Luke and I always used condoms during sex, there's always that remote 1% possibility that the condoms didn't work. I just need to know for my own peace of mind

1 hour later. Law firm.

I finally arrive at work and drive straight into the papers. I've got a shitload of trial prepping to do. Sigh. Stupid ass corporate fraud cases. I decide to dive head first into the easy stuff. I call Rob and ask him to fax over the restraining order forms. He does.

"Thanks a million, Rob."

"Anything for you, Mr. Broflovski, especially after what you did for my little sister. File the papers with the court, give one copy to Stan and one copy to Wendy, via registered."

Kyle then phoned the receptionist and asked her for Stan's number. He was a bit nervous about calling Stan, especially given the previous day's events. The phone rang and it ended up on voicemail. Kyle sighed a breath of relief, grateful for the voicemail prompt.

"Hi, Stan, it's Kyle. I'm just calling to let you know that I've got the restraining order forms against Wendy ready. I just need you to come pick up a copy from me and then give me an address where Wendy is currently residing so I can send her a registered copy. If you can call back with a time and place to meet up, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and bye."

Stan's POV

I wake up and see that it's 10 AM. This is WAY past the time I usually get up, but last night's events kept swirling around in my head and I didn't get to sleep until hours later. I hear the vibration of my cell and see that I got a voicemail from an unknown number. After I check it, it turns out to be Kyle. Even after yesterday, the guy still manages to keep a professional façade. I now have to provide Kyle with Wendy's address, which isn't too hard considering the worthless bitch is still living at my house in Centennial and now I have to come up with a time and place to meet him.

I got out of bed and drank my protein shake as I watched the news forecast today. It looked to be partly cloudy and cold. Well, considering it's the beginning of March in Colorado, that's not a surprise. I called my agent to let him know I'd meet with him to talk about Texas and other Broncos-related stuff. After meeting him, I texted Kyle and told him to meet me at the Panera by his firm in 30 minutes. Kyle agreed. Meeting him was _**still**_ nerve-racking for me, but maybe I could at least apologize to him for my behavior last night.

Panera, 30 minutes later.

Kyle pulls into the parking lot and parks his Benz right beside me. When he steps out of his car, damn. He stands up straight in his 5'9" (or so) frame, wearing his black Gucci sunglasses, plaid shirt with navy blazer over it, navy dress pants, Joseph Abboud dress shoes, and an ushanka. Oh, God, he still wears the ushanka. Except it's now black instead of green. He's so fucking gorgeous. Oh, yeah, I forgot about his smell. I love whatever cologne he's wearing.

We sit down in a very quiet spot where no one goes by and he tells me straight up "Okay, here's the document. This one is yours, and this one I will be sending to Wendy."

"Thanks, Kyle. Here's Wendy's address."

As I hand him the address, I say "Look, Kyle, about last night…I'm sorry for kissing you. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but what I do know is that it wasn't acceptable."

"You're sorry?!"

"I'm sorry for the timing I chose to kiss you, Kyle. I'm not sorry that I actually kissed you."

"Whoa, there! Sorry if I'm sounding a bit lost here, but Stan Marsh, you're the straightest man I've ever met. Even during our time together, you could never resist the ladies. So, your not being sorry for kissing me is a bit odd. Seriously, though, Stan, what do you want from me? Don't think you can just wiggle your way back into my life, kiss me, and then say you're sorry for the timing but not the act. Like what the hell, dude!" Kyle said, sounding very agitated and on the verge of anger.

"I don't know, Kyle. I'm not really into dudes all that much, but yet as far as I've experienced, you're the only guy that makes me have that 'special' feeling every time I see you. The only one that makes my heart go aflutter. I don't know what it is, but what I can tell you is that I still have feelings for you, Kyle."

"Well, Stan, you'd better figure yourself out soon! It's been ten years. You're 28 now. This isn't high school anymore. You can't use the 'I dunno' excuse anymore," he says, air quoting the phrase.

I just sit there, taking in his little rant. That's another thing I miss from Kyle…the rants and the speeches.

"Oh, and one other thing, Stan. I'm your _**lawyer**_ and you're my _**client**_. Don't expect anything out of this other than a professional relationship. What happened last night was a _**mistake**_ , and it will _**not**_ happen again. If you can't maintain a sense of self-control in my presence, then I'll just talk to another partner or associate at the firm and assign your case to them. I _**really**_ don't want to sound mean here, Stan, but you need to understand some things. First, I have a professional reputation to maintain. I'm legally bound by state legal ethics rules to _**not**_ get romantically involved with _**any**_ of my clients. I could face legal discipline from the State of Colorado if I'm caught dating or fucking you or anyone else I provide legal services to. Second, you've played my heart like a fiddle one too many times. Third, I don't trust you beyond being a friend, and even then, that's pushing it, because you were as much a shitty best friend to me during the second half of high school as you were a bad boyfriend. If you need any help from me regarding this case, just give me or my paralegal a ring. Meanwhile, take care of yourself, have fun in Texas, and I'll see you in a few weeks. Goodbye."

I watched Kyle walk out of the café and pull out of the parking lot. By the time I processed everything he just told me, he was long gone from the parking lot. I couldn't help but feel crushed that Kyle had already rejected the idea of a possible "us" in the future. I knew I treated Kyle quite horribly in high school, especially the way I abruptly ended our romance (and along with it, our friendship), but at that time I was young, selfish, stupid, and short-sighted. I am a different person, and Kyle is going to have to realize that. I will do _**whatever**_ it takes to make him see that.

A few hours later...

Stan was getting ready to go out to Suite 200 and meet up with Butters, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig. He was already well-prepared for the trip on Sunday. He was wearing a button-up black shirt, jeans, and shoes that were somewhere in between dressy and casual. He also slicked his hair a bit.

Kyle received a call from David (pronounced DAH-VEED), who is now an FBI agent married to Maria, wanting to know if he wanted to go to Suite 200 with him, Maria, and Gary. Gary was now a businessman who long ago gave up his Mormonism, much to the chagrin of his family. Kyle agreed to meet them. He got ready and put on a tight long-sleeved shirt that showed off his toned body, jeans that showed off his still awesome ass, his Star of David chain, Converses, and his trusty ushanka. He put on a few sprays of cologne and then walked out the door.

SUITE 200 on Friday night…

The place was packed with all sorts of age groups, just as Stan said to Butters. Stan walked in, and about two minutes later, he found Butters, Charlotte, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, and Craig sitting in a large booth already on their second drinks.

Tweek and Craig had changed quite a bit. Their fashion sense was pretty similar to their childhood (in a more grownup way of course), but their personalities changed. Craig was less abrasive and sarcastic, and Tweek wasn't the neurotic spaz he once was. Turns out being together worked out for both of them. They own a store in downtown Denver and live in a comfortable townhouse in the more "suburban" part of the city proper.

However, the most transformed person of the group was Cartman. He stands about 5'10", lost 125 pounds, became fit, got into a good college, and is now the CEO of a major tech company. He has also become a much nicer, friendlier, and mellower person. He still likes to make wisecracks and still swears like a sailor, but it's still a _**major**_ step up from the person he used to be. (A/N: If you want to know what he looks like in the story, think about what he looked like in "My Future Self 'n Me.")

Stan grabbed a ginger ale from the bartender and lifted his glass. "Well, let's make a toast, to Butters' promotion! May he have continued success in his career!" Unanimous shouts of "Here, here!" were uttered as they all clinked their glasses. After they finished their drinks they headed to the dance floor. It was Old School Hip Hop Night at the club, so "Mo Money Mo Problem" was currently playing.

Kyle met up with David, Maria, and Gary. They were among the very few he kept in touch with after leaving South Park behind. Kyle grabbed a rum and coke from the bartender, chugged it, and then went to the dance floor and quickly synced with the music. As he went with the flow, he had some girls and even a guy or two dancing really close to him.

Stan saw a familiar ushanka-wearer dancing on the floor. He was _**positive**_ it was Kyle. I mean, who else in the Greater Denver Area wears ushankas, anyway?! It wasn't until he saw the ushanka-wearer depart for the bathroom that he pursued him and followed him in.

Once Stan was positive it was just him and Kyle in the restroom, he locked the door. If anyone else needed to go, well, they could either find another bathroom or go fuck themselves.

"Hey Stan! I didn't think you'd be here tonight" Kyle said as he emerged from the urinal and started to wash his hands. Looking through the mirror, he saw Stan's reflection.

"Well, it's quite a surprise to see you here too, actually. I'm here tonight because we're all celebrating Butters' promotion! Kyle, earlier you told me to figure things out and to maintain that semblance of professional balance with you. Well, to be quite honest, I don't think I've felt this kind of passion even during my marriage with Wendy. I know it's 10 years later, but I think I'm still in love with you, Kyle. I know that sounds wrong considering I'm in the middle of the divorce process and still technically married, but even when I was with her, I felt incomplete. Kyle, I think you're my other half. I know I was the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, and an even worse super best friend, but I'm a changed man. Why can't you give me a second chance?" Stan stepped closer to Kyle and Kyle stepped back heading toward the door. They ended up in switched positions. Kyle unlocked the door.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Stan, I gave you more than a second chance. I gave you like twenty chances, but you took them for granted. You took my feelings and my heart for granted. Whenever I needed you to be there for me the most, you ditched me for fucking football and Wendy. You didn't even _**ONCE**_ think about how I was doing?! Huh?! Well, let's get the facts straight, Marsh. Unlike you, I didn't have a Mommy and a Daddy and a sibling to turn to. A week after graduation, I came out to my family, telling them everything. They fucking _**disowned**_ me, Stan. Said I was an abomination according to Torah and Talmud. I thought I could at least stay home for the summer until college started, considering I got a full ride that covered everything including room and board, but they told me I had until midnight on the button to pack my shit up and leave. I didn't know this little detail until about three years later, but they also poisoned Ike with lies about me. Stan, they fucking slandered me to my baby brother, saying I was a pedophile who wanted to recruit small children and rape them. They said if he came near me, I might even rape him! _**THEY TRIED TO DESTROY MY BOND WITH MY FUCKING BABY BROTHER, STAN!**_ Thank God Ike always had a rebellious streak in him, and we still maintain contact to this day."

Stan couldn't do anything but stand there and take this rant in.

"So, I had no choice but to leave. I had to sleep in my car, work odd jobs just to live in a motel, you name it. I was a fucking _**vagabond**_ , Stan! It was in July that this nice family took pity on me and welcomed me into their home until I was ready to leave for school. I made sure to always maintain my scholarships. I'm here today because I worked fucking hard."

Stan just stood there and nodded a lot.

"Holidays sucked, because I had to spend them far away from home in a strange city. It was also pretty dangerous. Christmas/Hanukkah season of sophomore year, for example. I was fucking _**gay bashed**_ , Stan. These guys cornered me and called me queer. They slapped me around, slammed me into a brick wall, punched me repeatedly, threw me onto the ground, and kicked and beat the shit out of me. They tossed me into an alley and left me for dead. I was beaten within an inch of my life. I was almost fucking _**MURDERED**_ , Stan! It was thanks to a damned good prosecutor that those motherfuckers got convicted on an attempted murder charge. Why do you think I carry a gun on me all the time?! Why do you think I work out and use the punching bag so much?! I outright _**REFUSE**_ to ever become a victim again! I'm a much stronger man than I was 10 years ago. By the way, no one knows about that gay bashing situation, even today. You're the very first one."

Stan was about to say something, but he felt Kyle probably still had more to say, so he let him continue.

"So the next time you think it's easy to bring someone in your life just to throw them away, just maybe think about the fact that you might be their only hope. I thought that even if our romance wouldn't last, we'd at least have our Super Best Friends vow. But the way you blew me off, it's as if you wanted _**nothing**_ to do with me. All this time, I thought, what if we would have stuck with our original plan, stayed together, and all that. Maybe my life might have been slightly different, maybe not. Maybe if we would have stayed together, I could have lived with you and your parents for the summer after my family threw me out. But now, Stan? I feel absolutely _**NOTHING**_ toward you. At least when you showed up on my doorstep, I brought you in with open arms, and I won't let you go, because guess what? I'm _**nothing**_ like _**you**_. You say you're so in love with me, well, I'm sorry if I can't say I love you back. The truth is I don't love you anymore, and maybe if there's that remote someday where such feelings return, I would rather _**DIE**_ than be with you, Stan Marsh. You're in the same category as my parents. You're in the same category as Cartman back in our childhood. You're in the same category as Luke. You ruined my life! If it wasn't for my past strong feelings for you, Stan, and for our once super best friendship, I might even _**HATE**_ you to this very day!" Kyle continues, with anger, bitterness, and venom oozing with every word.

Kyle then took a deep breath, and ended in a calm tone of voice with "Like I said, be safe and enjoy Texas, and I'll see you at our scheduled appointment." Kyle swing open the door and slammed it on his way out.

All Stan could hear at that moment was the loud slam of the door, and all he could see at that moment was his reflection in the mirror. Stan's eyes were misty, and after a few seconds, he just allowed the hot tears to fall down his face. Stan didn't know that his selfishness and pettiness had caused so much pain and trouble in Kyle's life.

"Dammit, I really fucked up."

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES, PLEASE!


	3. Just Friends?

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Stan's POV

I quickly wipe the tears from my face and try to regain my composure. What Kyle just said hit me really hard. It turns out that Kyle may actually hate me. Not that I don't deserve it, of course, but it's still something hurtful to process. But what's even worse than that is hearing about the experiences he went through after graduation. I can't believe he got alienated from his own family, became homeless, and was almost murdered, and didn't tell anyone. But it seems like he really had no one to turn to. I splash some water in my face, and when it looks like I'm back to normal, I head out to the dance floor.

I see the others and sit next to them.

"Hey, Stan, that guy wearing the ushanka who left the bathroom right before you looks really familiar. His name's at the tip of my tongue…" Butters says trailing off, feeling like he knows this man from somewhere.

"That guy in the ushanka is Kyle Broflovski!" I proudly reply, and the gang is now shocked. Some were confused, surprised, or trying to comprehend that could be Kyle.

"No way! You mean, the guy that used to be our best friend all the way back when? The one that cut off any and all contact with us after high school graduation? I think you're mistaken. That can't be Kyle!" Kenny shot back.

"Well, guys, it IS Kyle. Kenny, when you booked an appointment for me at that firm by my house, it turns out that Kyle is an associate there and he's working on my case."

"Well, what in the hell are we doing here?! Let's go over and say hello!" Cartman says, getting up and motioning for us to go over to where Kyle is. We all walk over to Kyle's table.

Over at the table…

Cartman waves over to Kyle. "Hey Kahl!" Cartman greets him with the way he always pronounced his name when we were kids. Kyle was a bit shocked to see everyone, but very quickly returned the gestures of hugs or handshakes with everyone. It turns out Kyle is with David (pronounced DAH-VEED), his wife Maria, and Gary (the Mormon guy I hung out with in elementary school). Boy has everyone changed. We all grab chairs and sit at the large table to update each other on what's happened in our lives. David is an FBI agent, Maria owns her own Mexican bakery, and Gary is a businessman and no longer Mormon. He's now an atheist! I knew Gary would kick the Mormon habit sooner or later. Butters is a social worker who specializes in child abuse and child sexual exploitation, Charlotte is a junior high French teacher, Kenny is a welder, Tweek and Craig own a store in downtown Denver, and Cartman is the CEO of a major tech company married to a finance executive named Karen, with whom he has a five-year-old daughter. Cartman said Karen couldn't make it because of a major project she had to work on. Kyle told everyone he was a corporate attorney, although he was flexible and took cases from all areas of law. And obviously, I'm a quarterback for the Denver Broncos.

Everyone was talking to each other and getting lost in conversation like old times. From the looks of things, some conversations were serious and some were funny. However, I couldn't take my eyes off watching how Cartman and Kyle were getting along. It's funny considering this is the same guy that wanted to lead his own Holocaust back when he was only 10 years old and always teased Kyle for being a Jew. However, the ice between them started to thaw back in high school. They went from enemies to frenemies, and by senior year, they were pretty much sarcastic buddies.

The day Kyle left and Cartman found out about why he left, he refused to speak to me for about six months. Kenny cut off contact with me for a year! Butters didn't give me the cold shoulder, but he did remind me every day for about a year after graduation about how much of a scumbag I was/am. Cartman and Kyle kept in touch for about a month after he left South Park, but after that, Cartman lost contact with Kyle. Kyle apparently shut off his phone (which I assume means that because he was on his parents' plan, they took him off the plan after he was disowned). Although Kyle could have kept in touch by other means once he got settled into college, it was apparent Kyle just wanted to disappear from our lives. I can't say I blame the poor guy. Nearly everyone he ever trusted turned their backs on him. I still couldn't believe he was almost murdered and that I almost lost my super best friend without knowing it.

4:30 AM

It turns out we're all still chatting. We've shared a lot and caught up with each other's lives. Let's say I learned quite a bit. However, throughout this whole conversation, not once did Kyle and I talk directly to each other. I looked over at him a couple times, but he was so engrossed in conversations with Cartman and Kenny that it seemed like they were in their own little world.

I heard a loud thunder crack outside and the DJ stopped the music. An even louder thunder crack was heard about a minute later and everyone was starting to flee from the club. It was obviously going to pour and people wanted to get to their cars or cabs before the heavy rainfall hit.

"Well, that's my cue to go home," Kenny said, getting up. Everyone got up, hugged, shook hands, and said their goodbyes, vowing to meet up together more often. By the time I finished shaking Maria's and David's hands, only Butters and Charlotte were left in the booth waiting for me. Turns out Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny already exchanged bro hugs and left. I have to say I'm a little more than disappointed that Kyle didn't even say bye to me.

I hugged Charlotte and then gave one of those quickie bro hugs to Butters. "Hey, I'll take you to the airport on Sunday. Charlotte wants to go to this new mini mall that features a bunch of international stores, and it's right near the airport," Butters told me. I nodded and thanked him. The three of us walked toward the door. There was another thunder crack and the rain started pouring down. Butters opened his umbrella and held it over Charlotte as the two bolted for their car.

Oh, fuck, is this just great. I'm getting soaked by the rain looking for my car. I mean, I've played football in all kinds of weather conditions, but getting soaked by rain still sucks ass. I can't even see properly considering how much it's raining and how it's still dark out. I'm trying to look for something that can point me to where my car is. After a minute or two, I finally spot my car, and it looks like someone is standing right by it. I was a bit nervous, praying that whoever it was would back away from my car by the time I got there. The closer I got, I could make out that the person by my car looked like a man, who's apparently getting soaked by the rain. An even louder thunder crack is heard.

As I make my way to the car, I can see that this mystery person is waiting for me.

"Stan, it's me, Kyle!" Oh just fucking great. What in the hell is he doing here?! Does he want to rub _**more**_ salt in my wounds about how much I fucked up his life?!

"Kyle, it's raining, and neither of us have an umbrella. Let's get in my car where it's a bit warmer so we can talk!"

"Nah, it's cool, I'd rather talk out here!" Just wonderful. I'm drenched from head to toe, had a suck ass night, and now I have to stand in the rain to listen to more of whatever Kyle was about to say. I turned to directly face him, barely making out his face that was illuminated by the street lamp.

"Why didn't you tell me you were homeless or that you were almost murdered?!" I ask Kyle, not even letting him begin his thought. I couldn't process that he didn't come to me when faced with these situations. I was his super best friend after all…

"Stan, I didn't go to anyone because I lost all of my faith, confidence, and trust in everyone around me. I pondered coming to you or giving you a call, but then I remembered our fateful conversation by your locker that day just after final exams, telling me it was best we didn't see or talk to each other anymore. One day you promise me that you'd always be there for me, and then flash forward to graduation, I'm all alone. I told my parents _**everything**_. My Mom was furious. She shouted a bunch of Talmudic and Torah verses at me, said I was a disgrace as both a Broflovski and as a Jew. She hit me a few times and threatened to kill me unless I went to some ex-gay conversion camp. And my pussy ass father who never dissents from whatever she says just nodded along with her. I had a matter of hours to get my stuff together and leave for Chicago, even though orientation didn't start until August. That summer, Stan, I had to sweep floors, clean toilets, you name it, just to have a few bucks to eat and sleep in my car. One day, I was so hungry I snuck into a convenience store and stole some snacks. I STILL feel guilty about that to this very day. And regarding the murder. It was Hanukkah, and I thought I'd walk over to the nearest synagogue so I could celebrate, considering I wasn't welcome at home. These thugs cornered me and started making fun of me, calling me queer. They beat the shit out of me. They tossed me into an alley for me to die or for some other thugs to take care of me. One of them lifted this heavy boulder and I could tell they were about to drop it on my face to finish me off when I heard the sound of sirens. The cops saw what they were about to do and arrested them. It was thanks to a damned good prosecutor they got convicted for attempted murder and locked away for a long time."

I was seething with rage right now. I can't believe that fucking bitch threw Kyle out onto the streets with no money, no job experience, nothing. And then those motherfuckers who almost stole his precious life. I swear I could see Kyle crying, but it's hard to tell with the rain. I want to hug him so much, but I know I'm probably the last person in the world he wants a hug from right now. He probably blames me for everything.

"Stan, I just want to say I'm sorry. There's just been so much shit bottled up inside me, and when I saw you I just erupted like a pop bottle that's been shaken and opened up. I'm so hurt right now because life hasn't exactly been going my way. I thought I had finally found my soulmate when I was with Luke, but he cheated on me and tried to hide it from me. I thought I was better off without you until you re-entered my life, and now my mind is so fucked up in that regard. I thought it would be better to be a cold-hearted bastard to you, but then why in the fuck do I feel so guilty for doing that to you?! Why do I feel so hurt? You kissed me, and I feel angry because I guess a part of me wanted you too."

I can hear Kyle crying now because his voice is shaking. I walked up to him and pulled him into a warm, tight embrace. I could feel him hugging me back just as strongly, sobbing into my arms. My heart just melts at that. A few minutes later, he steps back and I'm already missing the hug we just shared.

"I should probably go…" he trails off. Before I could say another word, he was already darting off to his car. I get in my car, turn on the heat, and start it. I grab the small towel that's on the passenger's seat and wipe my face and hair of excess rainwater. I look back to see that his car is still there. I slowly drive up to his car and roll the passenger's window down, hoping he'd open his window. He does!

"Come on over to my condo! It's just down the street from your office!" He nods as I roll up the window and take off, with him trailing me.

6 AM at Stan's condo…

We walk into the condo as I walk to the kitchen area and turn the coffee pot on.

"You going somewhere?" Kyle asks me, noticing the large suitcase by the door.

"Yeah. I'm flying out to Texas tomorrow afternoon. Turns out my sports agent wants me to be there for a couple extra days. It's whatever," I say as I head to the bedroom and get us some clothes for us to change into. Don't want to get pneumonia after all. I hand Kyle a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt. I point toward the bathroom and Kyle walks into it, closing the door. I walk into my bedroom and close the door as I dry off and get changed. As soon as I walk out of the bedroom, Kyle walks out of the bathroom. We're now dried off and in warm, dry clothes, which feels a lot better.

"Make yourself at home," I tell him, pointing to the chairs and sofa in the living area. I see Kyle takes a seat on the couch. I prepare us our coffees (I remember _**exactly**_ how Kyle likes his coffee…three creams and three sugars, just like me) and hand one to him as I sit down on the couch.

Kyle thanks me as he starts to slowly drink the hot mug. The silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife as we nurse our drinks.

"You have a really nice place here, Stan!"

"Why, thank you. I try hard, given my work schedule."

We have a hearty chuckle at that.

"Anyway, I was hoping that we could be friends again, Stan!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Just friends?"

"Yes!"

"I don't know if I can be 'just friends' with you, Kyle. I want you more than that! I need you, Kyle!" Oh man. I was revealing _**way**_ too much of my hidden feelings for him, plus I sound like a total desperate fool!

"Stan, _**please**_ don't do this. I've just ended a relationship and I'm not looking to enter another one. Plus, given our 'history,' I think we're better off as friends. Who knows? We may even be able to regain our 'super best' status one day."

I was exhausted and was definitely _**not**_ in the mood to get into yet another argument with Kyle. I nodded and I think I even see a smile on his face! So glad to see one of those. I guess we can try to repair our friendship, but this is going to _**kill**_ me. We get back to our coffees and drink them in silence. I see Kyle get up and put his mug in the sink. He then grabs his clothes, looking like he's about to leave.

"It's almost 7 AM, bud. Just sleep here! I have a king size bed I think we could share. Right friend?" I ask, emphasizing the word "friend" as much as possible. He nodded and put his keys down and slowly followed me into the bedroom. I can't believe I'm actually sleeping with Kyle. This is going to be one _**hell**_ of a night…or should I say morning now…to sleep. Before I know it, Kyle is out like a light. I get into a comfortable position, and pretty soon, sleep takes over me too.

I wake up and see that it's 11:30 AM. I sigh, groaning that I didn't get my minimum of 7 hours of sleep. Then, it hit me. Kyle was sleeping with me. The events of last night/this morning started to play in my head. I turn around and I'm a bit sad when I see that Kyle is no longer there. I see that there's a folded piece of paper on his pillow, and I open it up to read it.

 _Hey there, bud. If you're reading this, it's about 9:30 AM and I didn't feel like waking you because you look so peaceful when you sleep. I had to leave early as I have some errands to run before my trial on Monday. Thanks for the coffee, the clothes, and letting me crash at your place. I folded your clothes and put them in the hamper by your bed. I am_ **beyond** _happy that we are friends again. I hope you have a great time in Texas. Be safe, be a good boy, and try to score a hot cowgirl or two. Wink wink. Later, Kyle_

I sighed. Already this day was off to a sucky start. I get up, shower, wash up, get dressed, and leave to run some last-minute errands before the trip.

End of Stan's POV.

Kyle's POV

I'm driving through Denver, making sure I have basic personal matters taken care of so I can devote all of my time and energy this weekend to prepping for Monday's trial. The events of the last few hours are fresh in my mind. I go to this club to have some me time, I have it out with Stan, I meet up with all of my old friends from South Park, I get caught in the rain with Stan where we have it out some more, we hug and rekindle our friendship (he gives the BEST hugs by the way, even better now that he's a tall and strong football player), end up at his apartment, and then I sleep in the same bed with him! Damn what's getting into me? Before I can think about that, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling from the Denver sexual health clinic. Is this Kyle Broflovski?"

"This is he."

"Oh, good afternoon sir. I'm just calling to inform you that the results of yesterday's tests are in."

"…and?" I ask, a bit nervous. I was prepared for whatever came my way, but I _**still**_ have the right to be a little scared!

"Good news. All of your results came back negative. You're completely disease free."

I breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Jehovah! And thank you sir. Have a great weekend."

I hang up. Okay, so I'm not going to be treated like a leper in the gay community after all. I decide to text Stan the good news. We're friends again, after all.

"Hey, best news ever. Clinic says I'm HIV neg and didn't catch anything else!" I type and then hit send.

A few minutes later he replies.

 _Awesome, dude! I'm happy and relieved for you. You still in the city?_

I park my car in front of a brunch café and reply. "Yeah, I'm at this brunch café called Brunch and Lunch. Wanna come? I'm starved."

Seconds later, he replies _Sure_.

End of Kyle's POV.

Stan's POV

Brunch and Lunch, early afternoon.

I get the invite to go to this little brunch bistro with Kyle and definitely go. However, I decide _**not**_ to push the romance issue. I mean, a mere few hours ago, he again dismissed the idea.

When I arrive there, we walk in and get some stuff from the buffet. We talk about how fun it was to see everyone again and about the great music there was to dance to.

"We had a pretty good time last night, huh?" I ask him.

"Definitely. It was a great bonding time between friends," he replies. I note he put a bit more inflection on the word "friends," which I take as a cue to _**definitely not**_ talk about the romance thing. We eat our meals talking about light-hearted topics, and then bid each other goodbye to do our errands.

Sunday Morning, 11 AM.

Stan's Condo

I do some last-minute stuff to make sure I'm ready for the trip. At this point, I sure as hell don't feel like cooking and hate airplane food, so I decide to go to Red Robin for lunch before I head back home, where I will get my stuff and Butters will pick me up to take me to the airport.

Red Robin, 11:30 AM.

I walk in and ask for a table for one. I know, it sucks eating alone, but whatever. The hostess seats me. The waitress comes to ask me if I want something to drink, and I just ask for a Coke. After scanning the menu, I decide on the Cajun Chicken Burger meal.

My cell rings and I see that it's Butters calling me. We confirm that he will still be picking me up at my condo at 2 PM. I really wish that I could call Kyle right now, but I know I shouldn't. See how hard it is for us to be "just friends"? I mean, it's easy for me to just pick up the phone and call Cartman, Kenny, or Butters, but with Kyle, my mind goes nuts. My cell rings again, and I see that it's an unknown number. I answer it and notice that it's Kyle's voice. Note to self, Marsh: Save that number in my cell. Looks like today might not be a sucky day after all!

"Hey, Stan, how's it going?"

"It's going okay I guess. How's the trial prep going?"

"Overstressing. It's a corporate fraud case and I just checked to make sure I have all my witnesses lined up and all of my questions are proper and in accordance with the Rules of Evidence."

"Ah, I see."

"So, where are you right now? Judging by the background noise, I assume you aren't at home."

"I'm not. I'm at Red Robin close to my condo grabbing some lunch before I head off. You know how sucky airplane food is!"

"Oh, okay. Do you mind if I join you? You know, lunching together before you head off for two weeks."

"No, pal, that'd be awesome! See you in a few!"

I was happy that Kyle was coming, but I can't help feeling a little steamed that my _**friend**_ is coming and not my _**boyfriend**_. I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should try to look for someone else. I mean, if he's so adamant about not wanting to be with me, what's the point of showing him that I'm the one when he refuses to even entertain the concept?! I'm thinking this little Texas trip my actually do some good for me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Kyle come in and sit down at my table. He looked at the menu for a couple minutes and ordered the same thing I did along with a chocolate shake.

"Don't tell Eduardo…" Kyle says winking and chuckling.

I begin a mock tattletale voice "Eduardo! Eduardo! Kyle is drinking milkshakes that weren't made by you!"

Kyle gently punches me in the arm and we share a laugh over that.

"So, why are you eating here by yourself, Stan?"

"Well, I had a lot to do this morning, and by the time I was done, it was getting pretty late. I wasn't going to cook, given my time constraints, and I sure as hell won't eat airline food. So, I decided to grab some easy chow. Butters will be picking me up at my apartment at 2 PM and then taking me to the airport. Cartman said he might meet me there for a few minutes but isn't sure yet. Plus, I need a bit of me time right now. But don't worry, I'm glad you're here!" I smile, and Kyle smiles right back.

"Have you heard anything from Wendy?" Shit. I can't believe I forgot all about her.

"I haven't heard anything since the little altercation at your house." Kyle nodded. Our plates arrived and I began digging into mine. I'm so starving.

Midway through the meal, I decide to be upfront. "Kyle, you need to understand one thing. I'm trying as hard as I can to be your friend so that at least one of us is happy. I've laid out all my cards on the table regarding how I feel about you and about us, and I really hope that one day you'd at least entertain the concept of us being more than simply friends, or even super best friends."

"Stan, it's _**not**_ going to happen. I'll _**make sure**_ of that."

I was feeling somewhat angry and pissed. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he so fucking afraid of the _**idea**_ of a future "us?" I finish my meal in silence and then excuse myself. I lie by saying that I need to go home because I have a bit of last-minute packing to do. He chuckles and says "Just like old times, eh?" I pretend to laugh a little, feeling pissed on the inside about how he's blowing off my feelings. We shake hands and I leave.

As I'm driving, the events of the past few days are playing in my head. I couldn't believe some of the things he was saying! "Make sure it won't happen." Hmph. I head home, do a final check of the house, and before I knew it, I got the buzzer from security that Butters was here. I told them to let him in.

We took our stuff down, and he informed me that Cartman would be meeting up with me at the airport.

"Hey, Stan?"

"Yeah, Butters?"

"I didn't ask you this Friday night, considering all our friends were there and it wouldn't have been appropriate. But now that it's just us here, how do you feel about having Kyle back in your life, given your past?"

"I really don't know Butters. He wants us to be friends, but I think I want more from us. I think this time around there's a very strong chance we may actually succeed at being a couple. However, he's too stubborn to even ponder that notion. He says friendship is as far as he wants to go. Given that, I've decided to just give up on the possibility of an 'us' ever happening. I just hope that while I'm in Texas, I score some hottie to help rid me of these feelings and frustrations."

Butters had a bit of a stunned expression on his face, like he was shocked Kyle and I had ANY conversation about reconciliation.

"In that case, it's probably for the best that you move on and forget about him. I mean, if you guys are friends, at least you have something of him."

Denver International Airport

We arrive at the airport. I check in, go through the process, and was told to wait until my gate number was called. Cartman showed up and we chatted over coffees. Cartman went on about Kyle and how great it was that everyone was in touch again. I felt a bit jealous that Cartman got what he wanted but I didn't.

Soon, my gate was called. I gave bro hugs to Cartman and Butters as I passed through security, had my luggage checked, got in my seat, blah blah blah. It felt pretty good flying first class. I was excited about what these next two weeks had in store for me. With that, I got comfortable as the plane took off.

A few hours later…

George Bush Intercontinental Airport

I finally arrive in Texas. I see a tall (for a woman, anyway), brown hair, fair skin, and medium-built woman waving a poster with my name on it.

"Howdy there, Mr. Marsh! Welcome to Texas! I'm Brenda and I'll be your driver and assistant. Your agent asked that I show you around the state. You'll be going to places like Houston, Austin, College Station, Waco, San Antonio, Dallas, all those places."

Okay, this woman looked DAMN good. Plus Southern accents always turn me on. I think I just might enjoy this trip after all.

To be continued…

Please review!


	4. Dinner at Butters' House

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me. (Example: The name of the Texas A&M coach in this story is fictional.)

Oh, and we've got our first _**major**_ OC in this story! You'll have to read to find out!

If you want to know who the other OCs are:

Maria: David's wife

Karen: Cartman's wife

Luke: Kyle's ex, showed up in previous chapters, now only mentioned in flashbacks or character dialogue

Please leave non-flame reviews!

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

Kyle's POV

I'm on my way to a small dinner get-together hosted at Butters' house. It's going to be me, Cartman, Karen, Kenny, David, Maria, Gary, Tweek, and Craig. Butters said Stan was invited too, so hopefully I'll see him there.

Speaking of Stan. Ever since that conversation we had at Red Robin three weeks ago, I had been doing a lot of thinking. When Stan entered my office, it felt like my entire world had been turned upside down. The guy who betrayed me for some girl was now coming to me asking him to dissolve his matrimony _to_ said woman. And then he kisses me in my gym and we sleep together in the same bed! Yeah, nothing happened, but still, we're not having a Friday sleepover. We're grown-ass men! Then, he tells me that he still likes me! I mean, how in the hell do you go from dumping someone to telling them TEN years later you still love them?

I mean, I loved Stan at one point. Despite our on-off relationship in high school, there was so much passion between us. I really thought he was the one. But then…graduation, football scholarships, and Wendy happened, and you know the rest. So, I did the only thing I could do. I dedicated my life to work and study. I swore off romance completely, until my romance with Luke, which you know the ending to. But back to Stan.

Stan's words were echoing through my head. He _sort of_ made a point. Although I did have every right in the world to be angry with him and what he did, perhaps I was taking things a bit too far. After all, I told Luke that I don't believe in holding grudges, and forgave him in a matter of _**hours**_ of discovering he cheated on me after a five-year relationship, yet I'm haranguing Stan after a _**decade**_? I really need to let this go and truly forgive him. He seems to express true remorse and regret for what he's done. I could tell by his facial expressions, body language, tone, etc. that he truly is sorry and isn't putting on an act. I guess I'm just afraid to let him back into my life because he might betray me and break my heart again. Plus, as I told him, I just got out of a relationship based on betrayal, so my mind is pretty fucked up right now. But the more I think about it, the more I'm leaning toward giving him another chance if we can repair our friendship and I can start fully trusting him again. It'll take time, sure, but I think it could work.

As I near Butters' house, I weigh my options. I'll probably see Stan there, as he's been back from Texas for a week now. As I pull into the driveway, I see Stan's Porsche parked. While stepping out of the car, I decide what I'm going to tell him. I'll say that I'm not ready for a relationship right now, but when I finally am, and fences are fully mended between us, I will definitely say yes to another relationship with Stan. I mean, he's just as great of a friend as he was during childhood, he gives the warmest hugs ever (which probably makes for good after-sex cuddle sessions too), and damn, he's hotter than ever, especially as a professional football player. I bet he's still an amazing kisser and is still just as great in bed as before. With these thoughts in mind, I rehearse my little speech that I'll give to Stan. I'm pretty sure that with two weeks in Texas behind him, he's also ready for us to reopen the reconciliation conversation. It would be _**so**_ great to be Stan's boyfriend and partner with nothing to come between us this time.

End of Kyle POV

Dinner at Butters' House

Kyle knocks on Butters' door and he answers it. "Hey, Kyle! Great to see you again!"

"Thanks, Butters, great to see you too!"

"Come on downstairs, we're all hanging out in the game room and living area while Charlotte prepares the food."

Kyle nods as Butters leads him downstairs. Kyle exchanges hellos with everyone, but doesn't see Stan. Butters gets everyone's attention. "All right, ladies and fellas, thank you all for coming. As you can tell by the smell, dinner's getting ready. You better eat it too, or you'll hurt Charlotte's feelings! I hope you all have fun!" he says, turning on some fun party music.

Cartman comes up to Kyle, fist-bumping and bro-hugging him. "Glad to see you came, Kyle," he says, pronouncing his name just as he did in childhood.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did!"

"I was about to play some foosball, want to join me?"

"Sure!"

They make their way to the foosball table.

Butters walks to the other side of the room and sees Stan walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Stan, you just get here?"

"Yeah, Charlotte let me in and I had to use the bathroom really quick."

"So, how was Texas?"

"It was great, dude! The schools really liked my speeches and I got to meet a lot of really awesome children. We also shot a really awesome commercial for Texas Roadhouse which should be released in the summer. Plus, I got to see a lot of really awesome places too when I had some down time."

"Sounds neato!" Butters says, still retaining some of his childlike tendencies, even at the age of 28. "Anyway, who's that nice-looking fella over there? I don't think I've ever met him before." The man standing a few feet away from them looked to be about 6'1"-6'2"ish (as tall as Stan), late 30s/early 40s, broad shouldered, dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair-skinned, and well-toned body accentuated by his plaid button-down shirt and Wrangler jeans. He definitely carried himself as a Texan.

"Ahh, my friend, that man over there is Bill. I met him at one of my conferences. I was speaking to a group of college athletes at Texas A&M. He's the offensive coordinator for the Aggies. Bill said he's been angling to be an NFL coach. As I'm sure you've heard in the news, that the Broncos are looking for a new coach, and when Bill found out who I was, he asked if I could put in a good word for him when he applies for the position there. I said that I definitely would. Bill then showed me a lot of the sights of College Station and the surrounding area on my off days. One night, we end up kissing, and now we're in a relationship."

"Are you happy?"

"Well, considering I'm an NFL player, I have to keep that detail of my life on the down low, but if it turns out he's serious, I'd definitely be honest about it. So that part kinda sucks. But if you're asking whether or not I'm happy with him, then I'd say probably." Stan said smiling. He patted Butters on the shoulder and headed over to where Bill was standing.

Cartman and Kyle were engrossed in their foosball game, and the score right now was even. Kyle glanced at Stan and the tall Texan man with him. He was a bit more perplexed when he saw Stan wrap his arm around this unknown man's waist.

Kyle didn't even hear Cartman gloat when he scored due to Kyle's being distracted.

"Kyle! Hey Kyle!" KAHL!"

"Huh? What?"

"Dude, are you home?"

"Oh, sorry. Just a little lost in space for a second."

"I can tell. What are you staring at?" Cartman followed Kyle's index finger as he pointed to the man standing next to Stan.

"Who's that guy?"

"Beats me, Cartman!"

"Well, let's go say hi!"

Before Kyle could argue, Cartman grabbed him by the hand and gently dragged him along.

"Hey Stan and uh…" Cartman trailed off.

"Bill, you?" Bill asked in his profound Texan accent.

"Cartman. Well, my name is actually Eric Cartman, but everyone's been calling me Cartman since we were in preschool. However, you can call me either Eric or Cartman, I don't mind."

"I'm Kyle."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen," he says, shaking our hands. "Stan's told me a lot about you both. Kyle, you're a lawyer, and Cartman, you're a business CEO. Mighty fine professions I might say!"

"What do you do, Bill?" Cartman asks.

"Well, I'm the offensive coordinator for the Texas A&M football team. Gig 'Em, Aggies!" he says chuckling. Even in his laughs can you tell Bill has a Texan accent. "Anyway, I met Stan at one of his conferences. He was speaking to a conference of football coaches. We talk, and I ask if he can put in a good word for me as I apply to the Denver Broncos. So I'm going to be here in town a while as I start to prepare for this next phase in my journey."

"That's cool! Stan, how was your trip?" Kyle asked.

"It was awesome. All of the conferences went well, and now the Broncos are going to be working on hiring a new coach and starting to prepare for the NFL Drafts which start in a couple months. How was the trial?"

"Went really well. I managed to use a really obscure section of a statute to reduce the corporation's penalties. Turns out the other side didn't see it coming."

"That's great! Well, I'm going to say hi to everyone, introduce Bill, and all that stuff. Talk to you later!"

Everyone is mingling at the party and having a great time. Stan and Bill are just hanging when all of a sudden, Bill swings Stan so they face each other. Bill then plants a kiss on Stan's cheek, and then moves slowly toward his lips.

Karen wolf-whistles. "WOOT! THAT'S HOT!" she exclaims.

"Muy caliente!" Maria shouts.

Karen's and Maria's horniness causes everyone to turn around to witness the scene. Stan blushes a little and Bill smiles a cheesy grin. Stan figures it's quite harmless to come out to his small group of friends as he knows they won't out him to the public.

Stan glances at Kyle who was stunned and a little upset. Kyle excuses himself and runs up the stairs and out of the room. Stan felt guilty at that moment, but he wasn't sure why. He excused himself from Bill, who went to talk to Cartman. Stan decided to follow Kyle.

"Kyle? Kyle?!" Stan calls out as he walks around the main floor of Butters' house. He finally stops when he sees Kyle just standing there in Butters' sunroom. Kyle turned around and saw Stan.

"Stan? What are you doing here?"

"You looked a bit upset. Just thought I'd check in on you to see if you're okay."

"Why do you think I'm upset?"

"After Karen and Maria made those remarks about my little make out session with Bill, I saw you, and you looked a bit upset."

"Stan, how long as this been going on? You and Bill?"

"I'd say about two weeks now. We met in Texas, and after a few days, we ended up having feelings for each other. You made it quite clear just before I left that you had no intention of ever entering into another relationship with me, so I decided to move on."

"You move on quite quickly, Marsh."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, just before you leave, you're all about how much you're still in love with me and want to rekindle our romance. You insist that it'll work out this time. It's barely been two weeks and you're already sucking face with another guy!"

"You said **NO,** Kyle!" Stan was getting very agitated, and did NOT want to hear this from Kyle.

"Um, you met me after ten years. And I hate bringing up the past, but let's not forget our encounter from you-know-when didn't end on the best of terms. You honestly couldn't have expected me to say yes just two or three days after meeting you for the first time since a very ugly chapter of our lives."

"Kyle, you didn't even say we'd try! You flat out said _**NO**_. You said at Red Robin, that day at lunch just before I was leaving for the airport, that you would _**make sure**_ that it would never happen again! It was then that I figured I was wasting my time chasing after you. I didn't go to Texas looking for a relationship, you know! I went for work. I just so _**happened**_ to meet someone along the way. That's it!"

"You're _**unbelievable**_ , Stan! It hasn't even been a month since Wendy, and you're already with Bill."

"Who the _**fuck**_ are you to judge me, Kyle?! This is _**my**_ life. I gave my heart, my soul, my life, my everything into my marriage with Wendy, but she decided to be a gold-digging loser. I had to move on in both my career and in my personal life. I wanted you to give me just _**ONE**_ chance, _**ONE FUCKING CHANCE**_ , Kyle, to be your boyfriend, but you always said no every time! You kept ripping my heart apart and stomping on it over and over, disregarding my feelings. I finally had it up to here and said _**ENOUGH**_! I didn't want to put myself through emotional heartache again. I wanted someone who wanted to be with me. And that's where I found Bill."

"If you truly want to be with someone, you don't give up so easily like you did in a matter of days. The fact that you were able to move onto your next man so easily means that either your feelings were never there in the first place, or maybe they weren't strong enough!"

" **FUCK YOU, KYLE!** " Stan hollers loudly as he storms out of the room. He goes back downstairs to get his jacket and hat and excuses himself from the dinner with Bill in hand. When Kyle comes back downstairs with a long look on his face, everyone is staring and quietly questioning what just went down. Kyle gets his jacket and hat and also excuses himself from the dinner, prompting even more stares from the party guests.

"What's wrong?" Bill asks as he and Stan get into the Porsche.

"Just an argument with Kyle. It'll be okay, Bill. Let's get home so we can get to work," Stan says as he drives off in frustration.

Kyle sits in his car agitated from the conversation. He didn't even notice Cartman was by the window until he started gently tapping on it. Kyle slowly rolled it down.

"Want to talk?"

"Not really!"

"That's fine, but come back inside. Butters spent a lot of money on all of this food and Charlotte spent hours slaving away in the kitchen to prepare it for us. It's not fair to them to go to all this trouble just to have three people leave their party. Whatever your problem with Stan is doesn't make it Butters' fault. Now come on and let's go eat!" Cartman said in a way that sounds like he's commanding Kyle to come.

Kyle sighed as he rolled up the window, took his keys out of the ignition, closed and locked the car door, and went back with Cartman to the dinner. Butters handed each of them a plate as they went to pick from the bountiful amount of food that was on the dishes and trays.

12 AM, Stan's Condo.

Bill was sound asleep as Stan was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. The TV was on mute, but Stan was hardly paying any attention. The conversation between him and Kyle kept playing through his mind like a song on repeat. He couldn't understand why Kyle was so mad. He then heard a buzz and saw that his phone was going off. There was one new text message for him.

1 New Text Message

 _I couldn't stand seeing you with another man. If it was a woman, I'd probably be able to tolerate it. But another man, I just can't. I still have feelings for you, Stan. That's why I was so upset with you!_

 _Kyle_

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Text Messages and Asian Dinners

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me. (Example: The name of the Texas A&M coach in this story is fictional.)

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Maria: David's wife

Karen: Cartman's wife

Luke: Kyle's ex, showed up in previous chapters, now only mentioned in flashbacks or character dialogue

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Stan's POV

I stared at the text message for about a minute before I hit the delete button. There was no way in hell I was going to take the chance of Bill getting any wrong impressions. As honest as I've been with him about my past with Kyle, I didn't want him to think that my past has re-entered my life.

For quite a while, I've pondered the idea of a reconciliation between me and Kyle. Now that I'm 28 years old, I thought things might be different. We'd both be more mature, settled, and level-headed. Things are certainly different. After all, he's a lawyer and I'm an NFL player. However, our personalities have dynamically changed. Whereas Kyle used to be a bit more light-hearted (despite his overachiever status in school), I was cynical and jaded. I mean, I'm the guy that went emo/goth for a few weeks back in fourth grade after all! Nowadays, I'm a bit more spontaneous, relaxed, and tend to see the good in things. Kyle has become this cynical, negative, and mean-spirited person who can't seem to have a positive view on anything. He's lost that touch of magic that used to make him the "Kyle" I once knew.

Bill, on the other hand, is like a bright ray of light in a sea of darkness. His presence can light up a room immediately. I've only known the man for two weeks, but he's got one of the most wonderful personalities ever. He's tall, strong, handsome, masculine, and wise. He's the type that can smile, laugh, be serious when needed, look at negatives when called for, yet be positive most of the time. His positive energy and dedication to the sport of football is none like I've seen in my life. The man truly is passionate about his work, and his positive energy is something I haven't felt in a while. It's a great feeling.

Seeing Kyle's message thus sent me confusing signals. This isn't the message of someone who loves me. It's the message of a man who's struggling with internal conflict. He says something and does another. I don't think he even knows what he wants. Just before I left for Texas he's insisting that he'll "make sure" we never reconcile, and _**now**_ he wants to talk about reopening that conversation?! After so many tries at trying to win him back, I just gave up.

Bill is a great person, and if our relationship matures enough, I think he could be the one. Kyle, however, I think we're better off as friends (hopefully super best in the near future).

I turned off my cell and put it into charge, turned off my TV, and went to bed.

End of Stan's POV.

Kyle's House

Kyle stared at his cell phone, beginning to regret sending that message at all. He stared at the screen, hoping and praying to whatever God existed in his mind that Stan would reply back. He rationalized the lack of response. Maybe Stan went to bed, or had his phone off, or was spending time with Bill…yeah Kyle didn't want to think too much about the third one. Why was Bill bothering him so much?! To him, it was feeling like high school all over again, except the "Wendy" of this chapter in his life was a tall, brawny Southern gentleman.

Pretty soon, Kyle turned his phone off and put it into charge and climbed into bed, where sleep almost immediately took over him.

The Next Morning

Kyle woke up to a very dark and dreary morning. Today would be the day he picked up Ike from the airport. Eduardo had already set up one of the guestrooms nicely, just the way Ike likes it.

As Kyle was coming downstairs, Eduardo asked Kyle if he wanted anything. Kyle requested a simple glass of milk, cereal, and an orange.

"You know Ike is coming home today. Are you going to pick him up or should I?" Kyle's faithful butler asked.

"I'll pick him up after court today. I'm actually glad I'm going to see him again. It's been so long, plus he's always been a good brother."

"I'm glad. You're a very good big brother Kyle for helping him out," Eduardo replied as he put Kyle's breakfast in front of him.

Later that afternoon…

Stan had just exited the gym after a strenuous workout. He was going to make some calls to see how the first drafts of the contract for Bill were going. He received a call from one of the Broncos officials.

"Hello?"

"Stan, I wish you knew about this man sooner! I just went over his resume and files. He's great! He would be a very valuable addition to our team."

"So, you mean Bill's hired?! Already?!"

"Well, you know all of the formalities of the hiring process have to be followed, but yes, I say he has a damn good chance of getting the job."

Stan smiled at that as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Denver District Court

Kyle had finished up his hearings for the day and was walking down the steps of the courthouse. He must have checked his phone about 25 times as he was going down the stairs to see if Stan had ever messaged back. When his curiosity got the better of him, he called Stan.

"Hey, Kyle, how are you?" Stan asked in a normal tone, as if the argument at Butters' house or the text message from last night never happened.

"I'm fine. Just had to deal with a shitload of hearings. I sent you a text last night, Stan, did you get it?"

"Yes, I did." Kyle was a bit perplexed by that. Stan got a text but he never responded?! That seemed very un-Stan-like.

"Yet you didn't respond?"

"No, I didn't. Look, Kyle, I'm kinda occupied at the moment. Think we could chat about the text message a little bit later?"

"Sure, that's cool. Bye." Kyle was very disappointed. Stan had changed. Either Texas can really change a person in two weeks' time, or maybe Stan changed over these past 10 years. Whichever of the two was the explanation for Stan's personality change, Kyle threw the cell on the passenger seat in a fit of distress and headed for the airport.

Later that evening, 7 PM.

Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle decided to meet up at a local Asian grille for dinner and hanging out.

"What's up with you, Kyle?" Cartman asked.

"Stan and my brother!"

"Well, let's go with the shorter topic first. What about Ike?" Cartman inquired further.

"Well, I pick him up at the airport and he's happy to see me, is proud of my career, yadda yadda yadda. I told him I'm proud of him too for graduating #2 in his class a semester early. He seems to be really passionate about wanting to go to business school, but I hope he's not using this stay as an excuse to mooch off me. I mean, my parents did spoil him rotten growing up. Maybe my doubts are just misplaced."

"Kyle, your brother is a smart guy. He seems very hard-working and determined. I don't think he's the type to mooch off you," Kenny said.

"Now, onto the Stan topic," Cartman chimed in.

"Guys, I think deep down I still love him. I told you what happened before he went to Texas, but when I saw Stan with Bill, I felt jealous. I haven't seen Stan with another man since me. I thought for the longest time after Stan and I parted ways that I was just an experiment and he'd end up with Wendy, or at the very least, some woman because he doesn't dig dudes. He comes back with this tall and handsome Texan man, and he seems happy. It feels like I've lost him for good. I sent him a text last night saying I still have feelings for him, but he never replied. I called him to make sure he got the message, and he told me he was busy. I think he might be ignoring me."

"Hey, Kahl, if I may. I honestly don't think Bill and Stan are going to last. C'mon, think about it. Bill is this college football coach from the South. Sure, he's applying to work on Stan's team, but what if he doesn't get the job? He'll have to go back to Houston to his old life and be hundreds of miles away from here! And even in the event Stan does want to continue the relationship if he has to go back, that won't last either. During the fall and early winter, Stan and Bill will be on the road going to different places. One weekend, Stan may be in Boston while Bill is in Auburn, for example. Their lives will be so consumed with their jobs they won't have any time for each other. And I'm sure they have their own personal matters to deal with during the off season. There'll be too much distance between them, and they'll break up. When all that happens and Stan feels alone and depressed, that's when you come in as his white knight and sweep him off his feet. Until then, dude, you need to lay low and chill. You do NOT want to come off as jealous or clingy."

"Wow, Cartman, when did you become so wise?"

"It's a side of me that I never showed, I guess."

"I mean, it all sounds great, but what if they don't break up?"

"Then you can always date me," Kenny said in a joking tone giving Kyle a playful wink.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," Kyle said, rolling his eyes, glad to be in the presence of old friends.

After the three men said their goodbyes in the parking lot, Kyle walked to his car and heard a 'ding' in his pocket. He took his phone out and saw that he had a new text message.

 _Meet me in 30 minutes at my apartment. We_ _need to talk. Don't worry, Bill won't be back until late._

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Scandal

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me. (Example: The name of the Texas A&M coach in this story is fictional, as are the events mentioned in this chapter.)

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Maria: David's wife

Karen: Cartman's wife

Luke: Kyle's ex, showed up in previous chapters, now only mentioned in flashbacks or character dialogue

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Stan's Condo

Kyle knocked on the door waiting for Stan to answer. He was feeling nervous. Stan did say that they would have a chat about the text message, and Kyle didn't know what Stan may have to say now.

When Kyle was buzzed upstairs and Stan opened the door for him, he gave his friend a warm greeting.

"Hey, Kyle, come on in! You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, that's cool, I already had dinner." Kyle took a seat on the all too familiar couch, where he and Stan had their "let's just be friends" conversation when they got back from the nightclub.

Once Stan got comfortable, he got right down to business. "Okay, so I called you over here because there's a bit of an issue. You know how our team is looking for a new offense coach, right?"

Kyle nodded.

"Well, whoever it's going to be, whether it be Bill or someone else, there are a lot of contract terms that need to be perfected. You know, salary, employment terms, duration of the contract, things like that. We need a lawyer to go over the contract to see if there's anything that needs to be fixed before we hire a new coach. The last thing we need is for some term to be ambiguous or subject to abuse, subjecting us to years of litigation. Know what I mean?"

" _That's_ why you called me over?"

"Yeah, I had to give you a copy of the draft of the contract. I thought since you're a lawyer, and according to your bio on the law firm's website, you got honors grades in your contracts and legal writing classes while you were in law school, you might be the guy to lend a helping hand. Why? Were we supposed to talk about something else?" Stan asked very confused. He was starting to get the feeling Kyle was expecting more out of this conversation.

"Nah, it's nothing. Yes, I'm good with contracts. I can dissect this thing in an instant. When I'm done, I'll give you a call. But if this is all you want to talk about, how come you said that Bill wasn't going to be here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a call from the Broncos' hiring officials. They haven't even begun the interview process yet, but based on what they've seen in Bill's resume and files, they already like him! The way they're talking, it sounds like he practically has the job! I don't want Bill to know, because I want it to be a surprise! That's why I called you."

"Oh, I see," Kyle said getting up a bit disappointed and angry.

"I'm judging by your facial expressions and body language, you assumed I called you over here about the text message," Stan stated matter-of-factly.

"Nah, it's cool. I guess there's nothing to say now."

"Sit down, Kyle," Stan said, pointing to the couch. His tone indicated he was ordering Kyle to sit. Kyle sat down immediately.

"Do you want to know why I didn't respond?"

"Well, that's kinda what I hoped we could discuss."

"Okay, fine. The night we first met after 10 years, I kissed you in your home gym, and you didn't kiss back. I could tell by your body language and facial gestures that you were uncomfortable and still very unsure of yourself. Then, in the bathroom of the club, you said that if it wasn't for the fact that we were super best friends growing up and had a very loving romantic relationship in high school, you could have hated me today. You also said that I abandoned you at the times you needed me most. When we got caught in the rain, you apologized to me, said something inside you liked the kiss, and you went into more details about your past. Then, remember, we came back here to my place, and you said you wanted us to be just friends. I said I wanted more, but you said you didn't. So, I agreed to your terms. Do you then remember our being at Red Robin the day I left for Texas? I put all my cards on the table, telling you how I really felt, hoping for the possibility of a reconciliation? You said you would MAKE SURE that wouldn't ever happen! Those were the LAST words you said to me before I took off on my flight! NOW three weeks later. **NOW** that I met Bill. **NOW** that I'm happy in a relationship. **NOW** that my career and my personal life are going my way. Kyle, you choose _**NOW**_ to tell me that you love me?! How am I supposed to respond to that, Kyle?! Tell me! What would you do if the roles were reversed?! You seem to have all the answers, Mr. Attorney, **TELL ME, KYLE, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!** " Stan was screaming in rage. Kyle was just staring at the floor, speechless. First of all, Stan had NEVER been this angry with him in his entire life, even when they had their biggest fights growing up. Second, he didn't know how to respond to Stan's questions.

"Come on, Kyle! Come on, Lawyer! Come on, Mr. Valedictorian, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Law Review, Mr. Overachiever, you have that brain full of knowledge! **ANSWER ME!** You wanted me to respond to that message. What am I supposed to say? Did you want me to say I love you too? **I'M IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP NOW, KYLE!** After everything that happened between us before I left for Texas, after everything you said. **DAMMIT KYLE! DON'T BE QUIET, NOW ANSWER ME!** "

"Well, do you, Stan?" came a familiar Southern twang.

Both heads turned toward the door. Neither man realized that Bill had entered. Kyle quickly snatched the copy of the contract from Stan and put it in his file folder.

"Sorry to interrupt this very…heated conversation. But yes, I'd like to know myself, Stan. Do you love Kyle? I don't want to get in the way of you two wanting to be together."

"I love Kyle as a best friend, nothing more." Stan then looked down at the floor, as if he was ashamed of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly he was ashamed of.

Kyle felt that was his cue to go. He passed by Bill who just looked at Kyle. The two strangers exchanged a very quick polite goodbye.

Kyle couldn't even wait for the elevator. He bolted down the flight of stairs and out of the apartment building. He got inside quickly and tossed the file onto the backseat. He then pounded on the dashboard an endless number of times, shouting in anger "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! UGH I'M SO STUPID!" before he sped out of the parking garage.

The Next Day

Stan was on his way home from the gym at the Broncos building when he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Kyle who was calling, and he answered it.

"Hey, Kyle, what's up?"

"The contract work is done. Come by the office anytime after 6." Kyle quickly hung up. Stan knew that he had really hurt Kyle.

7 PM at the Law Firm

Stan walked into the law firm and noticed all of the lights were turned off as he made his way through the suite. He saw the lights were on only in Kyle's office. "Damn, that man works all kinds of insane hours," Stan muttered quietly under his breath as he made his way down the long hallway of offices. He then knocked on Kyle's door, which was partially closed.

"Come in!"

Stan opened the door and saw Kyle rummaging through some files. Stan sat down.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked Kyle in a concerned tone.

Kyle handed Stan the file and told him "Okay, here's the draft of the contract along with a couple minor critiques. Whoever drafted this thing really knows how to type up an excellent contract. However, I noticed there were a couple of iffy phrases in the salary section, and you might want to get those cleared up if you want to avoid litigation down the road. They're all specified in a document I typed up, and the document clearly references which sections and clauses of the contract need some fine-tuning."

Stan smiled. "Thanks, Kyle."

"You're welcome. Oh, and before I forget…" Kyle pulled out another file and handed it to him. "Here are your divorce papers. I need you to sign it so I can file it in court and we can get this show on the road."

Stan nodded as he signed the documents on the parts where the X's were. When Stan handed Kyle the papers, Kyle cleared his throat.

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you this, or if I should tell you this…"

"What is it?" Stan asked, a bit startled.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyhow. I did a search on your boyfriend, Bill Walker, or should I say William David Walker, and I think you should know a few things about him. According to my searches, he was involved in a big scandal back in 2007. At the time, he was the associate coach for the Auburn Tigers in Auburn, Alabama. During that time, there was this huge sexual assault scandal on the campus. Apparently the linebacker, wide receiver, and one of the kickers were accused of sexually assaulting some girls on the college's volleyball team in a sorority house in November of that year. It made national headlines. There was supposed to be this huge investigation that was going to take place, but the police and campus officials suddenly pushed it aside and forgot about it. It was later revealed that Bill was a part of this group of people that got the school to not investigate it so that the dudes who were accused would be able to continue playing on the team. AKA it was a cover-up.

"Flash forward to the fall of 2010, Bill is now defensive coordinator for the Oklahoma Sooners in Norman, Oklahoma. It is reported that he was romantically involved with the quarterback because said quarterback was doing so poorly in school he should never have been admitted in the first place, yet the coach was able to get the academic dean to let him slide, plus they were seen in many public places together acting all lovey-dovey. In January 2011, the president of the university asks to meet with Bill because he was getting paychecks that were larger than what his salary was supposed to be, yet Bill kept cashing the checks anyway. They had very long, heated talks, and Bill agreed to submit a letter of resignation in exchange for the President not pressing criminal charges against him for paycheck fraud or suing him to get the money back. The President also said that if Bill submitted the resignation letter, he would write him a positive letter of recommendation to coach at another college. When Bill found out it was the quarterback who reported the paycheck incident, he got the dean to kick him out of the university for poor academic performance. Pretty vindictive of Bill, wouldn't you say?

"Flash forward to fall 2011, where Bill is now coach for the Baylor Bears at Baylor University in Waco, Texas. In the fall of 2012, during a game between Baylor and TCU, a few TCU players complained that the balls felt lighter than usual. Some investigation was done and it turns out the footballs weren't inflated enough. The investigations went further and it revealed that Bill was the likeliest one to have orchestrated or been part of the orchestration of the deflation of the footballs. Again, Bill gets one of those 'resign or be fired' offers, and he took it. After the 2012 season was over, he went into hiding for the 2013 season. Then, in fall 2014, he's offensive coordinator for the Texas A&M Aggies, where he is today. And obviously, he wants to be a coach for the Denver Broncos."

Stan just sat there stunned, with a look of anger on his face. "Who gave you the right to investigate my boyfriend, Kyle?! Also, how do you know his full name?!"

"Umm…easy. I heard you mention his first name, that he was an offensive coordinator, and that he worked at Texas A&M. I went to the sports section of the university's website and looked at the list of coaches. His full name was there."

"How _**dare**_ you, Kyle! Is this your way of getting back at me, or trying to feel better about yourself, or something?"

"Look, Stan, I'm sorry that I didn't come to you first. But he's just some new guy that just waltzed into your life. I wanted to make sure that everything checked out and that he's everything he claims to be. I decided to just randomly search him, thinking I'd find nothing on him or at worst, something trivial and silly. However, I discovered so much. All I gave you was a brief outline of what he's done. I don't want to see you get hurt, Stan. I don't want to see him screw you or the Broncos over just for his own personal gain and ambition."

"Whatever, Kyle. I don't buy this shit for a second. Journalists make up this kind of thing all the time. They're jealous of successful people. It happens in Hollywood and the music industry, for instance. They try to destroy high achievers and put things in the media so the Average Joe or Jane will believe the kind of bullshit you're telling me. Bill is a good, decent, honest person. He would NEVER do such a thing!"

"Fine, Stan! All I'm saying is watch your back. Also, if he does happen to screw you or the Broncos over, don't come crying to me to press charges or file a lawsuit! This is my first and only warning!"

"How about you mind your own business? I know you're a lawyer, Kyle, but do the fucking job I'm paying you to do. I'm paying you to help me with my divorce and to go over some contracts, not be my own personal little spy! Anyway, here's the check for the contract work you did," he said, handing it to Kyle.

Kyle took the check.

"Oh, and one other thing. Don't do anymore favors for me unless I ask you to!" Stan hissed in anger, walking out of the law office seething due to Kyle's search and his allegations against his boyfriend. However, Stan contained his anger as much as possible since this was a public building and there were security cameras everywhere. If there was no security detail, he would have _**really**_ given Kyle a piece of his mind.

Kyle closed the file and sighed. This was such a sucky week so far. He was doing some pondering, and came to a realization. Every single encounter that he and Stan have had since that fateful day they rediscovered each other ended up in a fight. What a way to reunite with your super best friend, huh? Kyle put the files away and grabbed some to take home. He locked up the law firm and went downstairs to go home.

In Stan's Porsche

As Stan drove home and had time to cool down, he started to think about this logically. Kyle was his super best friend…or at least _**was**_. Even now, as they're starting to restore the bond they once had, he knows that although certain facets of Kyle's personality have changed, it was certain that Kyle's honesty, decency, and undying loyalty for those he cares about _**haven't**_ changed, and in fact may have been stronger than ever. It was with that he realized that Kyle wouldn't make up this kind of a story. Maybe Kyle had a point. After all, he and Bill have only been in a relationship for two weeks, so he doesn't know the man _**that**_ well. Stan decided that he'd do a bit of his own research on Bill when he got home and got comfortable.

Stan's Condo, 11 PM.

Stan had his laptop in his lap as he researched Bill's name on the Internet. He didn't think he'd find anything, hoping that Kyle was just acting like a jilted ex-lover, but much to his surprise, there were pages and pages of searches. He clicked on all websites, from a variety of viewpoints, which all stated the same thing or close to the same thing Kyle had told him earlier. He printed a few articles and waited for his boyfriend to get home.

Stan's Condo, 12 AM.

Bill came home, stretched and went to the fridge to get some water.

"Hey, Stan. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Stressful. I still have Texas A&M work to do AND I'm prepping for NFL interviews. Quite the load to balance! Do you want a water, Stan?"

"Sure, that'd be great"

Bill came back to the couch with two water bottles and gave Stan a kiss on the cheek as he placed the bottles on the coasters on the coffee table.

"Is everything all right?" Bill asked, noting there was distance in Stan's eyes.

"I found something out today. I want to give you the chance to explain your piece, but I need to know the truth!"

"Oh-okay…" Bill stammered a bit, looking nervous. Stan opened the file and handed the articles he printed to Bill.

"Is any of this true? Did you play _**any**_ part in these university scandals?!"

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Bill vs Kyle

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me. (Example: The name of the Texas A&M coach in this story is fictional, as are the events mentioned in this chapter.)

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Maria: David's wife

Karen: Cartman's wife

Luke: Kyle's ex, showed up in previous chapters, now only mentioned in flashbacks or character dialogue

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Stan's Condo.

Bill was slowly and intently reading the articles that Stan had given to him, as if he was reading them for the first time. Stan glanced at the articles and then at Bill. Bill was deep in concentration reading them. Stan was wondering why Bill was reading these articles as if this news was new to him. He awaited his boyfriend's response. When Bill realized a lot of these articles were starting to become repetitive, he placed the files down on the table. He took a swig of his water bottle and sighed.

"Okay, to answer your questions. No, I did not participate in any scandal, nor did I orchestrate any. To clear up the Auburn thing. There was no cover-up. The alleged rapes were reported to both campus officials and police, and after collaboration between the college and the police department, they found that there was not enough evidence to move forward with formal prosecution. All I simply did was give a statement to the police one night that I believed the players should be presumed innocent until proven guilty.

"To clear up the Oklahoma thing. There was no paycheck fraud. I received a few paychecks set for a certain amount of money. I cashed the checks in good faith, assuming that I was getting paid that much. After about six pay periods, I received a call from the school stating that I was getting paid too much. After clearing things up with the bursar's office, it turned out that there was a scrivener's error and I was getting paid double what I should have. I immediately scheduled a payment plan with the university in which I would repay the extra amount. In nine months' time, I paid back everything I owed, plus interest. As to the quarterback issue, I will be honest that we fooled around a few times. However, nothing truly romantic ever transpired. And no, I didn't get him thrown out of school. University policy states that to stay enrolled at OU, a student must maintain a 2.0 GPA. He flunked his psychology final, which brought his overall GPA down to a 1.98, and no, there were no exceptions for athletes. He mistakenly assumed that I could use my coach charm to either change the grade or keep him in the university, and when I said I couldn't, he tried to supposedly report the paychecks. Of course, I had already cleared up the payroll matter with the university by that time. The university president and I agreed that I should resign with a letter of recommendation to another university because that ex-quarterback looked like a ticking time bomb.

"To clear up the Baylor thing. I did not tell anyone to deflate or not inflate any footballs. A certain phrase that I used was taken out of context. The morning of the game, I told my players to do whatever it takes to beat TCU, a rival school of ours. I was of course referring to plays on the field, _**NOT**_ cheating. We were able to find the two players who did the deflating, and they were promptly kicked off the team and suspended for the rest of the semester. I mean, honestly, I'm a modest Southern college football coach. I'm not Bill Belichick."

Stan sat there silently, taking in everything his boyfriend said. He never thought there could have been another side to the story. The media had completely tarnished him as the bad guy.

"You know, Stan, I always thought you were a decent and smart young man who would know me better than anyone else. Hell, I thought _**you**_ would know better, period! You're the star quarterback for a top-tier professional football team for God's sake! You've been in the media so much to know what's being reported about you is true and what's false. I didn't think that a few articles off the Internet would cause you to doubt me. I am somewhat disappointed and hurt. However, I know you couldn't have done all this research by yourself. You didn't just wake up this morning and think 'Hmm, I wonder if Bill Walker is a rape enabler, thief, student diddler, and sports cheater.' Someone had to have brought these allegations to your attention, so how about you be a little honest with me and tell me who told you about all this?"

Stan thought long and hard for about a minute about whether or not he should implicate Kyle in any of this. However, honesty was required from him, considering Bill was honest with him.

"It was Kyle. I went to his office earlier tonight to sign my divorce papers so he could begin the trial process. All of a sudden, he starts launching these accusations against you, saying he found these bombshell articles about you. I was literally caught off-guard. I didn't believe a word he said, which is why I did my own independent research and found that he was actually being honest. I'm sorry, but accusations like that were too much for me to ignore. Curiosity overtook me."

"You know, I don't seem to like Kyle very much to be honest with you. I don't think he's gotten over you, and he's trying to poison your mind in order to jeopardize our relationship. I know he's your lawyer, you guys had a past, and that you two were _super best friends_ , but if you want this relationship to work, Stan, you need to decide which of us you want in your life, because it's obvious keeping us both is a path headed straight for disaster." For a moment, it almost seemed like Bill was using the "super best friends" phrase in a jeering/mocking tone.

Stan got up from the couch, feeling tired from his long day and processing everything his boyfriend just told him. He looked at Bill to make sure he was serious and not joking. Stan saw Bill's stoic expression. Bill was _dead_ serious, with no hint of humor. He awaited Stan's reply.

"You're saying it's either you or Kyle? You do realize he's my lawyer, right?!"

"Oh, I know that. I'm just saying there's no need for you two to talk, meet, hang out, whatever, outside your divorce case. But don't think I'm asking you to decide right now. You'll need a bit of time for that. When you have made your decision, though, come talk to me. Anyhow, I've had a long day, and so have you. Goodnight," Bill said, walking away.

Stan sighed as he walked outside onto his balcony. He couldn't believe it. His boyfriend of two and a half weeks was asking him to make a decision like that?! He could understand where Bill was coming from, but this was a monumental decision. Stan couldn't understand why this decision was so hard for him. It's not like Kyle's been in his life for the past 10 years in any manner. After a few moments of thought, Stan walked back into the condo and went to bed.

The Next Morning, Stan's Condo, 7 AM.

Stan woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing. It was 7 AM. He sighed, vowing to catch up on sleep over the weekend. He turned to his sleep to see that Bill had already gotten up to do his work over on the top floor's office space. There was no doubt that Bill was a hard worker, and would be a great asset to any NFL team. With that, he got up and showered.

On his way down to the parking garage, Stan remembered that Bill was awaiting the decision. For now, he thought the best thing would be to go over to Kyle and tell him that he was wrong.

Law Firm, 9 AM.

Stan walked into the law firm and asked the receptionist if he could see Kyle. Lucky for him, Kyle was available. Stan walked into the office to see that Kyle was on the phone talking about some obscure business formation matter.

"But if you format your business as an LLC, you'll be able to use the advantages of both a partnership AND a corporation…" Kyle droned on.

Stan couldn't help but admire Kyle's assertiveness and intelligence. That was one thing he wished he had that Kyle did: book smarts. Now, Stan was no dumb jock in high school, but he was no bookworm, either.

Stan awaited Kyle to end the conversation, and thankfully, he finally hung up.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, Stan! I don't think we have an appointment scheduled today…" Kyle said smiling at him before he went to check his planner to make sure he didn't forget to schedule something with Stan.

"No, I don't have an appointment with you today. I just came by to tell you that you came to the wrong conclusions with your research. I also came here to tell you that Bill doesn't want us to have anything to do with each other besides work on the divorce case. You know, just keep our relationship professional," Stan said, looking up at Kyle who got up off his leather office chair and walked around the table until he stood behind Stan. Stan was starting to feel goosebumps behind his neck as he felt Kyle's warm breath.

Kyle whispered into Stan's ear, "Do you _**want**_ that, Stan?" He then planted a soft but amorous kiss on Stan's cheek. Before Stan could process what Kyle just said and did, he was spun around and brought to his feet. He was standing face-to-face, eye-to-eye, with Kyle. Kyle softly pushed Stan toward his desk, and Stan ended up leaning on it. Kyle quickly closed the distance between them. He observed Stan's face, then neck, and then chest. He could tell that Stan was nervous and his heart was beating really fast with the way his chest was going in and out with short breaths. He placed two fingers to feel his heartbeat. Yup, his heart was beating off the roof. He slowly traced his fingers down his torso until they reached just above the waist, then traced them back up until they were at his neck, brushing his soft skin and collarbone, until they rested on his lips.

"You know, Stan, you're stunningly handsome. Dammit, so gorgeous. And now your boyfriend apparently wants you to make a decision, huh?" Kyle then gently kissed Stan on the lips. Stan's eyes were closed, and as hard as he tried to suppress himself, he could not help but let out a soft moan.

"In that case, Stan, you should decide soon!"

Kyle walked back to his desk and sat down. Stan got off the desk and adjusted his shirt a bit. Before Stan could process _**anything**_ that just went down, Kyle's paralegal popped her head in to tell Kyle that his client was there as she went back to her cubicle. Stan felt that was his cue to leave. Kyle gave Stan a mischievous grin as he got up to help his old pal to the door. "You just _**know**_ I will be awaiting your decision. By the way, you may want to button those three shirt buttons. Your chest hairs are starting to show!" Kyle says chuckling as he patted Stan's ass a couple times. Stan gasped a little and looked down at his shirt. How in the hell did THAT happen?!

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Coffee and an Old Friend

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : There will be fictional landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story. If it looks too fictional to be true or South Park canon, then it's made up by me. (Example: The name of the Texas A&M coach in this story is fictional, as are the events mentioned in this chapter.)

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Maria: David's wife

Karen: Cartman's wife

Luke: Kyle's ex, showed up in previous chapters, now only mentioned in flashbacks or character dialogue

There will also be a new OC introduced in this chapter, and he will play a vital role in the story.

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Stan's POV

I button the top three buttons of my shirt. How in the hell did Kyle unbutton them without my noticing them? I also can't believe that he kissed me! And was it just me, or did he grab my ass as well?! As I leave the building, a whole range of thoughts and emotions took over me from happiness, pleasure, confusion, lust, and also guilt. I mean, I have a boyfriend! I should have stopped Kyle. What is this thing that he has over me, that I'm unable to resist his advances even when I've stopped pursuing him?!

I decided to get a Starbucks to clear my head. I walk in and get my usual. I grabbed a copy of today's _The Denver Post_ and sit down with my coffee to read it, catching up on current affairs.

I then heard someone come in and looked to see it was Kyle.

"The usual, Mr. Broflovski?"

"Yup, thanks Tina!" Kyle tells the barista as he grabs his coffee and moves over to my table.

"Seat taken?" he asks me.

"No, help yourself." This was a bit odd. Was Kyle feeling okay? First, he's seducing me in his office, and now he's acting like nothing happened.

"You look like you could use some alone time. Your eyes indicate you have a lot going on in your mind," Kyle tells me as he stares into my eyes, trying to pry into what's going on in my mind. That was another unique facet of our friendship and then relationship when we grew up: We could communicate with our eyes and facial expressions, without needing to use words.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Kyle? Seriously, dude, what the hell was that in your office?!"

"Hey, I just want to clear something with you. I want to make you as aware as possible of what you'll be missing out on if you choose Bill over me. I mean, speaking as a lawyer, I have the right to present my case, my side, before you reach an ultimate decision. You were just getting a taste of me."

I could have SWORN that Kyle just winked at me! Dammit those winks always turned me on.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you my buddy from law school is coming over here from Colorado Springs in a couple days to visit for a while. His name is Ryan Locke. We haven't seen each other since law school. Sure, he and I have kept in touch, but nothing can beat seeing each other in person," Kyle said, changing the subject.

"And…I need to know this, why exactly?" I ask a little confused as to why he's suddenly dropping trivia bombs about his life.

"Sorry, I thought we were just chatting as close friends. Guess I was wrong," Kyle tells me as he gets up, drink in hand, and leaves for his office.

I felt like punching myself in the face for being such a jerkass douche. Kyle was just trying to make conversation with me as if we were best friends again, and instead of me being a friend, I blew him off. I sigh, grabbing my coffee and leaving for home down the road.

End of Stan's POV.

Later that Evening, Kyle's House.

Kyle walked into his house to find Eduardo cooking, with Ike helping him prepare the meals. The smell was intoxicating. It looked and smelled like fried chicken, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, vegetables, and gravy were all being cooked.

"Hmm, what's the occasion?" Kyle asks as he tosses his briefcase onto the bench by the door and takes his coat off and leaves his ushanka on.

"Oh, hey there big bro, didn't see you come in!" Ike says, coming up to give Kyle a quick brotherly hug, which Kyle returned in kind. "There actually IS a special occasion, big bro. Your pal Ryan is coming to town!"

"Ike, he's coming _**the day after tomorrow**_. Oh, well, that's okay. I don't mind having two grand dinners in one week!"

"Actually, bro, I kind of lied."

Kyle spun around to see the 5'10", fair-skinned, light brown hair slick and spiked, hazel-eyed man wearing jeans, Converses, and a tight T-shirt that reads "Do You Even Lift, Bro?" The T-shirt accentuated his toned body. Kyle stood there in shock.

Ryan outstretched his arms for a manly hug. "Well, are you gonna stand there, or are you going to come give your best bro a Denver welcome?!" Kyle then walked up to him and the two shared a warm, brotherly embrace, patting each other on the back, standing in each other's grasp for about two minutes.

"It's great seeing you again, Ryan," Kyle said smiling as the two men pulled away from their embrace. Ryan was three years older than Kyle but was his best friend during law school. Although Ryan was the epitome of the term "dudebro," with interests like beer, sports, lifting, and the like, he was no dummy. He had an excellent GPA in high school, graduated _cum laude_ from the University of Michigan with a bachelor's in economics, a master's degree with honors in public policy from Georgetown University, and a law degree from the University of Virginia, where he graduated #3 in his class. With that kind of academic record, he was known as the "Brainy Bro" around the law school. Kyle used to be annoyed when Ryan called him "bro" a lot, but just as he got used to Cartman's former antisemitism, Kyle got used to the "bro" thing.

"Great seeing you too dudepal," Ryan said, smiling.

"Kyle, Ryan, dinner will be ready soon. You guys may want to wash up first," Eduardo says to them.

"Bro, let's catch up over in your room," Ryan tells me as I grab my briefcase and laptop and we head upstairs.

Kyle's Room.

Kyle tossed his work stuff on the bed and went to get some clothes for dinner, eager to change out of his suit. Ryan sat on the bed looking all around Kyle's room.

"Bro, I wish I could get a big ass house like this!"

"You can always come work for Petersen, Hollander & Jones! With your grades and creds, they'd be nuts not to hire you. We're looking for a few lobbyists as a matter of fact, considering you have a background in policy."

"No way, Kyle. Although the idea of a $250,000 salary is tempting, I don't want to be one of those biglaw drones that work a million hours per week."

"You get used to it, and your hours become more flexible as you move up the corporate ladder."

Ryan looks around the room, noticing a couple photos of him and Kyle back in law school.

"By the way, how are you and Luke doing? You haven't spoken about him much the last few times we talked."

"We broke up just under a month ago. I caught him cheating on me with another man on our five-year anniversary."

"Damn. Why didn't you tell me, bro?"

"What's there to say? I found my ex-lover with another dude. I dumped his loser ass. End of story."

"No offense, Kyle, but I never pictured you being in a relationship, much less for five years. Back in law school, everyone in our class nicknamed you the 'gaygolo,' you know, a combo of gay and gigolo. You even had the straightest bros chasing after you." Kyle found something to wear as he laughed at the nickname Ryan just mentioned.

"None taken. But on that last point…are you _serious_?" Kyle asked as he grabbed a couple of towels.

"Yeah. How many guys did you date? Like 10 per week?" Ryan asked chuckling at his exaggerated joke.

"Oh, that. Now I remember. I didn't sleep with any dudes in law school. I did a lot of dating, flirting, makeout, and the occasional fool-around, but never any serious sexual activity," Kyle said as Ryan looked a bit shocked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I know everyone wanted to get into my pants, and there was even a Facebook group started by some gunner in our civ pro class entitled 'Kyle Broflovski's Ass Fan Club,' but I was no man whore. I wasn't the guy to download Grindr and have a man in my bed every night. If I would have slept with all of these men, I wouldn't have much to offer the man I would have fallen in love with. I've only slept with or engaged in serious sexual activity with three men in my life, Ryan: Stan, Luke, and you. And even with you, that was the summer after 2L year when you broke up with Lisa and we had that 'Bros With Benefits' arrangement going on." Kyle said, looking at Ryan to see if he'd react to his bringing up that particular memory between them. "Anyways, I'm headed for a quick shower, Ry. Keep talking to me if you want to say anymore!"

Kyle left the bathroom door open in case they still wanted to talk. Ryan watched intently as Kyle stripped his clothes off. Kyle has _definitely_ gotten in shape, and the years have been very kind to him. Kyle quickly brushed his teeth to freshen his breath for dinner.

"You're _really_ making that body of yours irresistible, Kyle!" Ryan flirted while Kyle headed into the shower and closed the glass door.

"Well, we both know how straight you are, Ryan. You dated how many chicks back in law school. Two? Three?"

"Two. I broke up with Lisa at the end of 2L year, as you remember. I then briefly dated Ashley until last year. She was a total loser, thinking she could sponge off me. Glad I ditched her fast. But to be completely honest? I was dating a bro until about three months ago. He had to move to Maine for work, though, so sadly we had to break up."

"Wow, you and another man. He must have done wonders on you for you to play for the other side like that. Was he the one and only, or are you into dudes as well?"

"I don't know if I can officially call myself bi yet; however, there's this one guy I've been crushing on for quite a while."

"Oh yeah? What's he like?"

"He's amazing. By the way, your friend Cartman just called on your cell about a minute ago and apparently he's left you a voicemail. Isn't he the bro that ragged on you for being Jewish during your childhood?"

"The one and only. But he's totally changed now. He's actually a decent, honest, and caring person. I really think losing weight, going to college and then business school after that, marrying, and having a kid did wonders for him."

"So essentially he grew up?"

"Exactly. Oh, by the way, speaking of childhood, guess who walked into my office three weeks ago asking for a divorce?"

"No clue, bro."

"Stan."

"No way, bro. Are you shitting me?! _**THE**_ Stan?! I bet it was a shock when you two first saw each other."

"Shock would be an understatement. After our initial meeting, it turns out that he still has feelings for me. I initially rejected them because, well, number one, he did an unforgivable thing last time we saw each other, and number two, I wasn't ready to jump back into a relationship after breaking up with Luke. He then goes to Texas because he does philanthropic projects with public school children as part of his off-season life and comes back two weeks later with this tall, handsome Texan stallion as his boyfriend. Said boyfriend is old enough to be his father, by the way. Jealousy took over me like a virus. Anyway, I told him that I did want to be with him, but he made it clear he didn't anymore. So, he came by my office this morning, saying his boyfriend gave him an ultimatum: He has to choose between him or me in his life. So, I put the moves on Stan, showing a bit of what he'd be missing out on if he chose his boyfriend."

"Bro, _please_ tell me you didn't."

"Oh, I did. Stan Marsh will never forget that little session in my office."

Ryan sighed. "Look, Kyle, I'd like for you to answer me this. Do you actually want to be with Stan, or are you more into the thrill of chasing after him? Because in the years I've gotten to know you, you seem to like the thrill of going after a man you can't have more than actually being with the man. Even with Luke…bro. You chased after him for almost a fuckin' year before you actually stole his heart."

Kyle then turned the shower off and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower until he stepped onto the other towel that was in front of the shower stall. Kyle then walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs.

"Stan is different. I've always wanted him, even when I had him. I mean, the guy serenaded me in the park with a love song he wrote himself and a guitar solo he learned in six weeks. He's a romantic at heart. And now that he's with someone else, another man at that, my body and my heart want him even more," Kyle said as he watched Ryan lie on the bed flat on his back.

"Bro, I'm not leaving, so you can change right in front of me. We've seen each other naked, in towels, in underwear before…hell, practically every day we roomed together during law school," Ryan said to Kyle with a teasing tone. Kyle grinned as he threw a pillow in Ryan's direction and began drying himself with the towel. Ryan just couldn't help but watch in amazement.

"Well, as far as I can see, Stan is missing out on something awesome." Ryan laughed as Kyle got fully dressed. Kyle was wearing a navy polo with light khakis and some dress-ish shoes. He then went to the desk and put on his Star of David gold chain, the one Stan gave him on their one-year anniversary. Although it was a reminder of Stan, it was also a symbol of Kyle's Jewishness, the primary reason Kyle didn't throw it away, destroy it, or give it away. Kyle dried his hair with the towel for a few minutes. He had outgrown the Jew-fro in junior high and cut it short. However, his hair would never be as cool as Stan's.

"Hey, bro, let me do some work on that hair. You'll never have the ever-awesome Ryan Locke look, but it'll be close enough!" Ryan said, offering to his friend.

"Sure, why not?"

Ryan grabbed some hair gel and did some work until it looked slick and cool. Kyle felt like a little kid as Ryan was styling his hair to be cool. Despite their mere three-year age difference, the men were very close. Ryan always viewed himself as a big brother of sorts to Kyle. After Ryan was done, Kyle dried his hair with the hair dryer and thanked Ryan for his work.

After the hair drying was complete, Kyle sprayed some cologne on him and Ryan.

"Ryan, this hair looks awesome! Better than my attempts to make it look cool in high school."

"I know some ways you can repay me…"

"Getting a little feisty there, eh, Locke?"

Both young men smiled and headed downstairs for dinner. Eduardo and Ike looked at them. Some could say it was a big brother/little brother relationship, but others say there was more than that between them during law school. All of them grabbed plates and started feasting.

1.5 hours later…

"Man, I'm bloated. Best damn fried chicken meal I've ever had. Think I can take Eduardo off your hands and have him be my chef?" Ryan asked laughing as he and Kyle ascended the stairs.

"Same here. And no, sorry, but you'll just have to find another chef to make fried chicken dinners for you. Either that or come here to the Denver area!" Kyle said as he walked into his bedroom to hear Cartman's voicemail.

Ryan followed Kyle into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, feeling tired from the meal and that his stomach would explode any second.

"So, what's up, bro?" Ryan asked as Kyle finished listening to the voicemail.

"Looks like Cartman has invited me and one guest of my choice to a party he's throwing at this banquet hall in Aurora. It's supposed to be a mini-reunion of the South Park gang. Well, at least the ones that were in fourth grade. It's this Saturday night. Want to be my date?"

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note: Chapter 8 is the calm before the storm. Chapter 9 is when things begin heating up and the following chapters will be one big roller coaster ride from then on out.


	9. Party in Aurora

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : Some landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story who are based on real life people or events are fictional.

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Ryan: Kyle's "best bro" from law school

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Saturday Night.

Cartman's Party

Cartman booked a room at the banquet hall that looked more like a nightclub. There was a huge dance floor with a disco ball, strobe lights, a stage on the far left side with a big projector screen for karaoke, a bar in the back with free drinks for everyone, a VIP room, bathrooms, and a small booth at another side. The party would likely consist of about 40 people or so. Again, Stan could bring Bill as a date, considering the former South Park alumni respect his privacy and wouldn't out him.

People started showing up about 8 PM and headed straight for the bar. The DJ that Cartman booked began to play the latest Top 40 music.

Kyle showed up at the party with Ryan, with Kyle's arm around Ryan's waist and Ryan's arm around Kyle's shoulders. Cartman greeted them and showed them around the party. After Cartman's tour, the duo went to the bar for a couple of drinks.

Around 9 PM, Stan and Bill showed up. Cartman also greeted them, gave them the tour, etc.

"Want a drink?" Stan offered his elder boyfriend. Stan looked around the room to see all the guests. It looked like everyone from Mr. Garrison's class, except for Wendy of course, were there. His eyes met with Kyle who was sitting on a couch with the person he assumed was the law school friend. He saw that Kyle and this "mystery man" were laughing. He and Kyle hadn't spoken since the Starbucks incident.

"Sure, I'm fixin' for a beer myself." They headed toward the bar. This is the first interaction between Stan and Bill that didn't involve football. Ever since the incident with Kyle at Stan's condo, Bill chose to sleep in the guestroom until Stan made his decision. Bill figured that personal spat wasn't enough to affect their professional relationship, however.

"Hey, can I get the beer special tonight for this gentleman here and a club soda for myself?" Stan asked the bartender. Stan had been about 12 years sober and he wasn't planning on breaking that streak anytime soon. When they received their free drinks, they went to the opposite side of the party away from Kyle and Ryan.

Kyle's eyes met with Stan and Bill who were heading to the other side. He figured that Stan had already made his decision since they haven't spoken since the day at Starbucks, not to mention Stan hadn't even walked over to him to say a simple hello.

Kyle pointed his finger in their direction. "Ryan, that couple over there, is Stan and Bill." Ryan looked over to see them. He had never seen Stan outside the old high school yearbook photos or the occasional Broncos game (As Ryan was a native of Missouri, he was a Chiefs fan, NOT a Broncos fan). This was the first time Ryan saw Kyle's ex and super best friend in the flesh.

10:00 PM.

The party was packed to the brim. Some were on the dance floor, others were at the bar, and a few were lounging around and mingling.

Cartman then made his way to the stage and grabbed a mic. "May I have everyone's attention please?" It still wasn't quiet enough, and Cartman said "Hey, I'm the party host, RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" Everyone then quieted down and looked at Cartman. "Thank you. First, I would like to thank everyone who made it here tonight and is making this party a huge success so far. I thought we could do some karaoke tonight. Anyone want to come up and sing a song to a loved one, a friend, or just to sing for the hell of it?" Cartman asked looking over at the crowd.

Kenny got onto the stage. Cartman handed him a book of songs and the mic. "Hey, what's up? I'm Kenny. I've got a little song to sing. This one's for all the sexy ladies out there!" Kenny then told the DJ which song he picked and the song began to play.

Kenny sang the song "Da Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart. He made all kinds of obscene hand gestures with his crotch during the chorus.

Everyone laughed hysterically throughout Kenny's act. "Oh, my God! Only Kenny McCormick can pull this off!" Kyle said, unable to control his laughter. Once the song was over, he had the crowd in stitches from too much laughter. It was classic Kenny. He got thunderous applause.

Bill then got off the couch and headed to the stage. Stan wondered if Bill was going to sing a song. He was feeling nervous, considering the two of them haven't spoken about non-work matters in a week or so. Bill told the DJ his song of choice. "Hey, y'all. I'm Bill and I'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend Stan."

Bill sang "My Infinite Love" by George Strait. During the entire song, Bill made perfect eye contact with Stan. Stan's eyes began to water up. He never knew Bill felt _this_ passionately about him.

Just a few feet down, Kyle observed Stan's reaction. When Bill was finished singing, he went up to Stan, only for the two of them to kiss passionately, as if they were the only two men in the room. Kyle felt crushed and destroyed at that moment. Ryan rubbed Kyle's back up and down and gave it some pats, saying "It'll be ok, bro."

Kyle was shocked when Ryan got up and walked onto the stage. "Hey ladies and bros. I don't exactly have a sappy love song to sing to anyone, but I do have a fun song dedicated to my best bro Kyle! Hit it DJ!" He whispered the song into the DJ's ear and the song began.

Ryan sang "Michael" by Franz Ferdinand. Kyle started laughing at the choice of song. He remembered that was the song they jammed to the night they began their "Bros With Benefits" relationship. They started dancing to the song, began kissing, and one thing led to another. For Kyle, it was the best summer he had in a really long time. Ryan kept his eyes on Kyle almost the entire time he was on stage.

The women cheered Ryan on, and even a lot of the guys were entertained by this display. A woman shouted out "So, who was the Michael in your life?!"

"Kyle." Ryan said on the mic with a grin.

Stan looked at Ryan and then at Kyle who was hysterically laughing at all of this. He couldn't _believe_ that there was a possibility Ryan and Kyle could have been involved with one another at some point. In Stan's eyes, Ryan sang the song a little _too_ seriously for it to be just a "bro" thing. And the way Ryan looked into Kyle's eyes…Stan was starting to get pissed off and even feeling a little hurt. Kyle _**never**_ mentioned a _**thing**_ about Ryan to him. Stan thought to himself _Kyle isn't innocent at all. He's trying to play the victim, but with the way he's acting, and with the whole Ryan thing tonight, he's got his share of guilt too_.

Bill, of course, was lounging on the couch with an evil grin on his face. He saw the looks on Stan's and Kyle's faces.

Stan then got up and went on stage. About a minute later, he found a song.

"This is dedicated to a particular someone in this room. They know who they are." Stan glanced around the room, but stared into Kyle's eyes for about a minute longer than anyone else. Kyle knew that _he_ was that "particular someone" by Stan's expression. Ryan also looked up at Stan in interest, wondering what the song would be. Bill was on his second bottle of beer, quietly chuckling at this whole spectacle. The DJ then began playing the song.

Stan sang the song "Heartless" by Kanye West. He sang the song with pure, raw emotion, staring at Kyle almost the entire time. Stan had finished the song very pissed off.

Kyle sat there trying to comprehend the song Stan had the balls to sing to him. He was starting to become quite angry himself as well. Ryan had to pull Kyle back to the couch to stop him from walking over to Stan and Bill and causing a scene.

After Stan got off the stage, he walked over to Bill. "Bill, I've made my decision. I choose you. Now let me tell him." Bill grinned, thinking to himself: _I won!_

Stan walked over to Kyle who was seething about the song Stan had "dedicated" to him. Kyle got up and walked over to Stan.

"You have the fucking _**balls**_ to call _**me**_ heartless?! Get REAL, Marsh!"

"You _**are**_ heartless, Kyle. One second you're hot. One second you're cold. You hardly speak to me all week. And now it seems like you have a past you never told me about. The list goes on."

"Sure, right," Kyle said, rolling his eyes, waiting for Stan to continue.

"Anyway, I just came here to tell you I've made my final choice. I choose Bill." Stan awaited Kyle's reaction. All Kyle could do was stand there quietly. Stan saw that his ex was both pissed and hurt, but he couldn't tell what he felt more.

"Bye." Stan said flatly, walking off. No one knew that Stan was hurting inside also, but he chose to plaster a fake smile for his former South Park schoolmates. Stan sat next to Bill and they began to make out. Kyle watched them for a minute before he went to the bar for two shots of tequila. He downed them and then went up to the stage. Kyle whispered the song to the DJ.

"This song is for someone in this room. Hit it DJ!"

Stan looked to see that Kyle was looking directly at him. He decided to move closer to the stage to hear what Kyle was going to sing. He felt a little nervous, as he could tell Kyle was pissed off by the way his face was quivering with fury. Ryan sat on the couch nursing his beer, waiting for his best bro to begin.

Kyle sang "25 to Life" by Eminem, singing it with all the anger and resentment he had brewing inside him. The ginger Jew felt that Eminem's lyrics were so applicable to this situation, and he felt the white rapper from Michigan deserved a proper tribute. When Kyle was done, he got off the stage, staring at Stan for about 10 seconds before walking off. Stan looked a little scared, not realizing just how pissed and hurt Kyle was.

Bill walked over to Stan. "You feeling okay there champ?"

"It's fine. He's probably just pissed about my decision." They headed over to the couch.

Cartman then got on the stage, noting how Ryan, Kyle, Stan, and Bill were all looking like they wanted to murder each other. He knew it was time to stop before things got out of hand. "Okay, everyone, I think that's enough karaoke for tonight. It's getting a bit tense up in here. DJ, just take song requests," Cartman said as he went back to the party.

Everyone got into the party mood again.

"This next song is for Kyle from Ryan," the DJ said as he began to play the track. It was "Gigolo" by Nick Cannon. Ryan asked Kyle to dance and he accepted. They went onto the floor and began to dance like they were in a gay club.

"I can't believe you, Ryan!" Kyle said laughing, gently socking him in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's the perfect song for you, _gaygolo_ ," Ryan replied back grinning. Stan stared at them, wondering why they were laughing and joking around about this particular song. It then clicked in his head that there was _definitely_ something from Kyle's past he didn't know about.

A few hours later…

Kyle was walking toward the bar when he bumped into Stan.

"What the _**fuck**_ was that, Kyle?"

"Excuse me?"

He and Stan went to a quieter corner of the party to talk.

"What was up with Ryan singing that Franz Ferdinand song about a guy who's bi curious and you guys laughing while he does it? And then he dedicates a song about gigolos to you?"

"What business is it of yours? You made your choice! Go and be with your boyfriend!"

"Um, I'm not the one that pretended to be an innocent victim here."

"So, because I suffered quite a few painful experiences in my young adult life, that means I'm not allowed to have fun?"

"The way you talked, it seemed as if the only men you've ever been with are me and Luke!"

"Wait…why do you care so much about this? Are you saying it's _wrong_ for me to be with other guys after we break up, but it's perfectly fine for you to dump me so you can go marry and bang Wendy?!"

"I'm saying the way you seduced me in your office a few days ago, and now you're all cozy with Ryan. It's like Kanye's song goes. You're hot one day and cold the other."

"Oh, we're back to the heartless thing again. You want heartless, Stanley Marsh? I'll _**show**_ you heartless…"

And with that, Kyle pulled Stan's face to his and kissed him with all his passion and might. Stan could feel the passion and was trying his damndest to not kiss him back. He even had his eyes closed. However, a very quiet moan did escape from his lips, and his body language indicated he was enjoying this. Kyle pulled away and said "I'm off to the dance floor. Ryan's saving a dance for me" as he walked away.

Stan opened his eyes to see that Bill was staring at him. He walked over to him and said "Sorry about that, I guess Kyle's not completely over me…"

Bill wouldn't answer.

"Hey, you okay?" Stan asked a little concerned. Bill walked right past him toward the bar.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked again confused.

"You kissed Kyle."

"Uh, it's more like _**he**_ kissed _**me**_."

"Whatever, Stanley." Things looked pretty bad. Bill _**never**_ called Stan by his full name during their brief relationship. Ever.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You fucking _**liked**_ kissing him. I saw your body language. I'm going home. You stay right here, and _**don't**_ wait up," Bill said, walking out of the party with his face twisted in anger.

"Could this night get any fucking worse?!" Stan wondered out loud.

A few minutes later…

The music abruptly stopped. Everyone started scattering around and screaming as someone entered the party firing gunshots…

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note: If you want to read the lyrics to these songs, go on !


	10. Shots Fired

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : Some landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story who are based on real life people or events are fictional.

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Ryan: Kyle's "best bro" from law school

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

 **NOTE: THERE WILL BE A STEAMY SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! REPEAT! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Wendy walked into the party, shooting around at the different light bulbs as everyone was scrambling for their lives. The room was now mostly dark except for a couple of lamps and of course the stage. She climbed the stage and grabbed the mic. Nearly everyone was down on their knees in fear as she swung the gun from left to right.

"All right, explain this one! Stan and I get into one little marital spat, and all of a sudden everyone forgets about me?! I was your school president in Mr. Garrison's class, in 8th grade, and again in 10th grade! I'm the one that got our high school to have Jay-Z shoot his music video there! I did EVERYTHING for you guys! Then you go and throw this fun, elaborate party and don't invite me?! THIS is how you repay me, by taking the side of the tall, handsome jock without listening to me?! I was friends with all of you too!" Wendy says, rambling like someone who just escaped from a mental institution.

Wendy then shot another bullet toward the back wall in anger. She continued swinging the gun until she finally found her target.

"There you are, handsome! You look smokin' hot tonight, Stan! What's the occasion? Oh, yeah, that's right, you probably dressed up for someone. Who is it? Oh…it just hit me! It must have been for that fucker Kyle!" Wendy then quickly pointed the gun right at Kyle.

"Wendy, STOP IT! Please, let's reason and talk things out! You don't need to resort to bullets to get your point across!" Stan pleaded, trying to be the voice of reason like he once was when they were ten.

"I tried the whole talking thing. I left you zillions of voicemails and text messages. I even went to your fucking boyfriend's house and you got the damned bastard to remove me from the property at gunpoint! He even left an ugly bruise on my arm! I'm sorry, Stanley, but you brought this upon yourself. This was the only way to get your fucking attention!"

"Wendy, NO! Please. I'm here now! Let's go outside and talk. I'm sure we can work things out! No one did anything to you! This is OUR matter. Now let's go somewhere and talk!"

Wendy refused to listen as she aimed the gun at Kyle, who was nervously shaking. "Not so strong without your gun, are you Mr. Tough Man?" she asked while laughing evilly. Ryan then got up and ran toward Kyle to protect him.

"Wendy, NO!" Stan yelled.

The trigger was pulled. Stan looked in the direction of the bullet while Butters and Kenny tackled Wendy to the ground and Cartman promptly dialed 911.

"Cartman, HURRY THE FUCK UP AND CALL 911! HE'S FUCKING DYING!" Kyle yelled as he went to the aid of Ryan, who was on the floor bleeding from the bullet that struck him in the ribs as he jumped in the way to save Kyle.

The cops and paramedics were at the scene in a matter of mere minutes. Wendy was promptly arrested, and Ryan was carried out on a stretcher. Numerous people at the party were being interviewed by the police. Kyle and Stan climbed into the ambulance as they were being sped away to the closest hospital.

Hospital.

Kyle was sitting in the waiting room, pacing around nervously for any type of news. The doctors were in the operating room trying to remove the bullet from Ryan's right ribs without creating anymore harm or damage. A couple of hours had passed with no word on his condition. Finally, Kyle got tired enough he sat down. Stan then came in, sitting next to Kyle and offering him some coffee.

"I'm not thirsty," Kyle spat, still very angry at Stan for what happened at the party.

"Not eating or drinking isn't going to get Ryan out of here. At least have some coffee. It'll caffeinate you and keep you up for a little while until the doctors come back with some news."

"Why the fuck are you here, Stan? Go home to the man you _**chose**_. I've got this."

"I'm not about to leave you all alone like this, Kyle. I'm your friend, aren't I?" Stan smiles.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Stan?! That you're my _**friend**_?! You've avoided me this week, and the few times we did talk, it ended up in arguments or fights. Hell, we're fighting right now! You don't seem to give a shit about me, and merely hours ago, you chose Bill over me! Just like when you'd always choose Wendy over me when we were teenagers! So, explain me this, Stan, what is your purpose for being in my life right now? Because, to be quite honest, I'm not out to increase my friends list."

"Kyle, I know you're pissed at me, and you have every right to be. You're right that I'm the shittiest friend a person could have. But honestly, this isn't the time or place to talk about this. Ryan is seriously injured. Wendy is in jail. I really feel like this whole ordeal is all my fault, Kyle. But please, at least let me be here for you?" Stan said, feeling truly remorseful for his behavior this week.

"You'd better fucking _**pray**_ he gets better, Stan. Trust me, once all this is over, I'm pressing charges against your ex."

"Hey, no argument from me on that one, dude. I mean, I'm here for the same reason you are. I hope Ryan gets better!"

Kyle nodded, accepting Stan's move toward peace. He took his coffee from Stan, and the two men quietly nursed their cups as they awaited news about Ryan. The doctors finally came in and the two men walked over to them.

"We're still trying to remove the bullet. Unfortunately, we found that it punctured the right kidney and we want to remove it as carefully as possible without creating any further damage. If the operation goes wrong, it could cause more internal bleeding, which, obviously, would not be good news. It's already 3 AM and it will be at minimum a few hours before we can update you with anything else. I would suggest you two go home or to a hotel, and we will call you with any further updates."

Kyle sat down as the doctor left.

"Well, c'mon, dude! You heard the doctor. Waiting here isn't going to do anything. We'll come back as soon as there's an update, I promise," Stan said, emphasizing the "we" part.

"So, where the hell are we supposed to sleep?"

"I was actually thinking we could crash at my condo, but Bill's there and all…"

"We can't go to my place either. Ike is staying there right now, and let's just say he hates your guts."

"I can only imagine. He's always idolized you and hates it when you get hurt."

"Yup. He told me a few years ago that if he ever saw your face again, he'd murder you with his bare hands, and he wouldn't care if they gave him the chair for it."

"Yeah…then your place is definitely _**out**_ ," Stan said, feeling a little mortified.

"Let's just check into the nearest motel. I'm sleepy and I want to get out of this damned hospital," Kyle said as he called for a cab.

The cab driver took them back to the club where their cars were. The place was practically deserted, although there was indication that there was a crime scene investigation going on. Both men got in their cars and sped off to the motel. They checked in and went to their room. It had a queen-size bed, a Jacuzzi, dresser, TV, mini-fridge, microwave, and a small bathroom in the back.

"Wow…looks like even motels are offering honeymoon suites these days!" Stan said with heavy sarcasm as he tossed his coat and hat onto a chair.

"Either that or they like to get people in the mood," Kyle replied back with his own sarcasm as well as he tossed his coat on top of Stan's.

They sat on either side of the bed and looked into opposite directions. A few minutes of silence were broken by a loud thunderstorm brewing outside. Stan heard quiet sobs, and turned around to see Kyle burying his face in his hands and crying. Kyle wasn't one to cry a whole lot, but he did when he reached his boiling point. He got up and sat next to Kyle, pulling him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, dude, trust me. Ryan's going to make it, I promise. And I'll talk to Bill about our friendship, okay? You're my _super best friend_ , Kyle.I lost my super best friend once, and I'm not going to lose him again," Stan said in his very soothing and reassuring voice.

Kyle's POV

Here I was, crying in his arms. For once, I actually felt secure in them, something I haven't felt in years. I could feel the sincerity in his actions, in his voice, in everything. This was a feeling I had never felt before…not even during our high school relationship. Being with him right now meant so much to me. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart from our embrace, missing the feeling of his arms. We stared into each other's eyes. I could tell by his expression that he was making sure I was okay. I don't know who did it first, but in a matter of seconds, we were locking lips, kissing passionately, as if our lives depended on it.

I pushed him down onto the bed, not once breaking our kiss. I could feel him pull me closer as we became more passionate. He was kissing me hard…I knew he wanted me. We stopped when oxygen became an issue and were panting like crazy. We stared into each other's eyes, and I could tell he was looking at me scared that he did something wrong. However, I assuaged his fears when I gave him my trademark naughty wink. We kissed some more, completely undressing each other in the process.

I slowly kissed him all over his neck, sucking on each sweet spot. Of course, as he was a public figure, I made sure not to bite or suck too hard, as publicity was of the utmost importance, and hickeys wouldn't be good publicity at all. I plant kisses all over his torso and muscular arms, savoring his perfect jock body. I then suck and gently bite his nipples. I continued kissing down his body and all over his legs. I then moved down to teasing his balls and then sucking him off. I see Stan quiver in what seems to be a mixture of pleasure and delight until he unloads his sweet release. It was just as good as I remembered.

He then lifted his legs, saying "Kyle, I need you…please!" I didn't hesitate at all. I pulled out a condom from my wallet, rolled it on, and applied some lube. I gently went inside and once I was fully in, I began thrusting inside him, making love to him in the fiercest way possible. At that moment, it felt as if we were physically, emotionally, and spiritually bonded together at once. The moans escaping from our mouths, the bed rocking, and the sounds of our lovemaking were all so intense. I finally couldn't hold it anymore and released, collapsing on top of him to catch my breath. I pulled out, and after we calmed down, I laid down so Stan could have his turn. Stan got a condom out from his pocket, rolled it on, and lubed up. As he entered me, I could feel so many memories from our teenage years enter me. Memories of lovemaking, kissing, cuddling, etc., during our very volatile relationship. His thrusts felt more like lovemaking than merely fucking. As we moaned and the bed rocked, I could sense when he finally released. After Stan pulled out, we began to kiss, rolling over again with me on top. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, basking in the afterglow of sex.

End Kyle's POV

"Kyle, I lo-" Stan trailed off, as he was cut off by Kyle's phone ringing.

Kyle jumped off Stan and rushed to the phone. It was an update on Ryan's condition, and they needed them there as soon as possible.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note: Sorry about being so late with the update, guys! Life kinda got in the way and all that. I hope I did well in this chapter, considering I've never written a sex scene for a fanfic before. I tried to be detailed and frank without making it sound like gay erotica. Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


	11. Stan's Confession

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : Some landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story who are based on real life people or events are fictional.

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Ryan: Kyle's "best bro" from law school

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

Hospital.

"We have successfully removed the bullet. He's doing better but needs a lot more rest. We want to keep him here for at least 72 more hours to make sure he's fully recovered," the doctor said, walking away.

"Hey, Ky, you want to go see him? I'll wait right here," Stan asked, giving Kyle a concerned smile.

"Thanks, Stan, for everything."

"Anything for you, Kyle."

Kyle then walked down the hallway to Ryan's room. He was attached to a couple of machines, but he otherwise looked to be in pretty decent shape for someone who was almost murdered.

"Hey, Ry, how are you feeling?" Kyle asked, gently patting Ryan on the shoulder. Ryan obviously didn't have enough strength or energy for a bro hug, so a shoulder pat would do for now.

"So, this is how they party in Denver, huh, bro? I guess I prefer Colorado Springs if that's the case!" Ryan said, chuckling, trying to find some humor in this, but then continued on. "I've been shot, Kyle, how am I _supposed_ to feel? But there's something I've realized, and it's probably the most important thing I'll ever tell you. I've been keeping this bottled up inside me for a very long time, and with the whole shooting, I've realized that life is short and that we need to be as honest as we can with the short time we're given here. I really need to get this off my chest now. Here it goes. The truth is that I'm madly in love with you, Kyle Broflovski, and I have been for a very long time. Even during law school, when we were friends with benefits that one summer, I felt that way. I guess I was too scared to tell you because we were best bros, and I didn't want to ruin it if the wrong thing happened. When I came here and saw you in the flesh for the first time in four years, those feelings were reawakened the moment we hugged each other. Again, I didn't want to say anything, mainly because you were going on and on about Stan and how you guys reconnected, given your history with him. I mean, I may be your best bro, but you guys were life-long super best friends AND boyfriends...tough combo for me to beat. However, now that Stan has made his decision, which in my opinion is a very stupid one, I thought this was the right time to tell you."

Kyle stood there in shock trying to process everything that Ryan had just told him. I mean, sure, they've slept together before, given their "bros with benefits" arrangement during 2L summer. However, he never thought Ryan could actually feel so strongly about him. He knew right then he'd better not _dare_ mention the fact that he just had sex with Stan. That would be wholly inappropriate given Ryan's genuine, heartfelt, hospital bed confession, not to mention the fact that Stan _already has a boyfriend_! He didn't want to give Ryan the impression he was some kind of seductor. He just continued standing there in silence, until Ryan decided to lighten up the mood.

"Look, Kyle, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now. You don't have to give me an answer right away. But I do want you to at least think about it."

Kyle nodded. "Oh, no, Ryan, I'm going to give you an answer. I'm not the type of bastard who would leave you hanging. I just need some time to process this."

"That's what I love about you, bro. Anyway, I guess it looks like I just met the infamous Wendy Testaburger, huh?"

Kyle nodded. "Yup, or as Cartman used to call her when we were 10 years old, Wendy Testicleburgers."

The two men shared a hearty chuckle over that one.

"Seriously, though, bro, if Stan would leave someone amazing like you for a psycho like her, he doesn't deserve you. And based on her behavior tonight, I'm guessing she was equally psycho in high school?"

"Like you wouldn't even imagine. She's the type who would continue calling and texting Stan if he was hanging out at my house playing video games or having our usual Friday sleepover, acting like he was seeing someone else. Just sorry you had to be 'introduced' to her like that!" Kyle said, air quoting "introduced."

"I dated a psycho chick like that once in college. Thankfully I dumped her after six months and she didn't believe in owning guns."

The conversation then moved to lighter topics, and Ryan seemed to be in more joyful spirits.

"Say, Ryan, I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell Stan he can go home now. He's waiting for me outside in the waiting room."

"He's here?"

"Yeah. When you got shot and were hauled into the ambulance, he climbed into the back with me. We've been waiting for any and all updates regarding your condition," Kyle says, somewhat lying. While it was true that they waited in the waiting room for many hours, it was untrue that they were there the whole time. Kyle deliberately omitted the little romp with Stan in the motel.

"Well, that's pretty kickass of him. Give him my thanks and tell him I said hello."

"I will. Be back in a few!"

Kyle then went back to the empty waiting room.

"Stan, sorry about the wait. Ryan was just happy to see me, and we got caught up in conversation. It seems to have worked. He looks pretty happy right now."

"Kyle, it's fine. I'm just glad he's well enough to be alert and talk to you. Remember what I said. I'm here with you for the same reason you are, to see that Ryan recovers."

"Thanks, Stan. You should probably be heading home. It's practically dawn now, and you really haven't gotten any sleep. Plus, you're probably going to have a _**long**_ talk with Bill once you're both up, and you'll want to be well-rested for that!"

Stan sighed at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "You're right. Are you sure? Do you need anything, Kyle?"

"I'm fine. Thanks again, Stan. Ryan also sends his thanks for waiting here with me."

"Of course, Kyle, anytime."

The two men shared a warm, friendly hug and were happy to be on good terms like this again.

"Take care, Stan. Get some rest."

"You too, Kyle. Tell Ryan I said to get well soon!"

The two men then walked in opposite directions: Stan toward home and Kyle back to see Ryan.

Stan's Condo.

Stan's POV

The sun was just beginning to rise as I parked my car in the parking garage and headed into the elevator. I still had Kyle's smell on me (which was AMAZING, by the way), and I hoped that Bill was asleep right now so I could hop in the shower and put these clothes in the wash.

I quietly sneaked back into my condo, and I noticed that there was a note left for me on the coffee table.

 _Stan:_

 _It's about 5 AM and you_ _still_ _haven't come home. My gut tells me you're with Kyle, but then another part tells me you're probably with Kenny or Butters. I'm hoping my other part is right and not my gut. When I saw you and Kyle kissing, I knew something was there. I don't know why you're in denial or what the deal with you two is, but I just can't sit here and wait to see whose arms you'll end up in. I know you told me you made your decision, but I feel you made it more out of impulse than out of rationality. You really need some time to truly think things over. That's why I've decided to stay in a hotel until you've made up your mind. See you at work!_

 _Love,_

 _Bill_

I put the note down and sighed as I walked into my bedroom. I took all my clothes off and climbed into bed naked. I feel so guilty cheating on Bill, a perfect boyfriend who loves me so much, with Kyle, a man who's not even sure what he feels.

This time, however, what happened between Kyle and me could _not_ simply be buried like the kisses we shared at his house, or at his office, or at Cartman's party during the karaoke contest. We _slept with_ each other. We fucking had sex. It was _wrong_ , yet at the same time, it felt so _right_ also. I guess there's a small part of me that still loves Kyle and always will. I sighed and closed my eyes. I _need_ to talk to Kyle, but I'll wait a couple of days. Kyle probably wants to make sure Ryan gets out of the hospital first.

END OF STAN POV

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Stan was busy with Broncos-related stuff. He was awaiting the news of a prospective five-year contract extension, plus he was starting to get into some more intensive physical training. Spring was already halfway over, and before he knew it, preseason and then the regular season would be upon him.

That whole week, Stan and Bill had barely said a word to each other beyond football-related stuff and neither tried to approach the other about their very "personal" matter. On top of that, Stan hadn't heard a single word from Kyle ever since they had parted ways at the hospital the night of the motel incident. That was bugging him even more.

After an intense workout session at the gym, Stan headed home and decided to finally call the number he'd refused to call for the last seven days, hoping he would have been the one to call first. The phone rang, and after a few rings, the familiar daywalker picked up.

"Hey Kyle!"

"Hi Stan, what's up?"

"Kyle…we _**need**_ to talk."

"Sure. How about my place at 9? Don't worry. Ike will be out until late."

"Perfect. See you then."

Kyle's House. 9 PM.

Stan walked into the grand house and was escorted into the living room where Kyle was sitting on the couch, awaiting Stan's arrival.

"Stan!"

"Hey, Kyle. How are you?" Stan asked as he sat next to Kyle on the couch.

"I'm doing well. I've been busy with hearings and trials. Ryan left for Colorado Springs this morning, but I'll be going there tomorrow for about a week or so."

"That's cool. You guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Yup. Best bros, or so he calls us. But now we're boyfriends too."

Stan looked at Kyle completely flabbergasted.

"I don't think I heard you right…did you just say _boyfriends_?!"

"That's exactly what I said."

"Boyfriends meaning what? Is there some new frat boy lingo where boyfriends is used to mean a best friend?" Stan asked, trying to deny what he just heard. He knew what Kyle was talking about, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to hear it from Kyle's own mouth.

"Stan, it means for the past few days, Ryan and I have been dating. We're in a relationship."

Stan looked like he was ready to start throwing things. He was completely pissed.

"Oh, yeah? Well explain this one, Kyle! Do you remember that night in the motel? We _**SLEPT**_ with each other, and yet you're telling me merely days later you're already with another guy?! What the _**FUCK**_ is wrong with you?!" Stan said, trying to catch his breath, but then started going for the kill again. "No, wait, I know the answer. You're a gigolo. That song Ryan dedicated to you at Cartman's party, where you were both hysterically laughing together? You don't care about anyone or anything. Sex is _**all**_ that matters to you, right? Was this your plan all along? Fuck me and then move on to your next man? Was I just a score for you?!"

Kyle couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, Stan, you have a lot of fucking _**nerve**_ using the whole morality speech on me. After you kept gravitating between Wendy and me during high school and then dumping me right before graduation?! Acting as if we were never even friends to begin with?! And now you're trying to act all high and mighty about fidelity? Get real, Marsh!"

"You're STILL hung up on that?! I thought we had moved past that stage?"

"I'm not hung up on it, Stan, just trying to show that neither of us have the right to act all high and mighty. Now, as to your previous question…"

"Yeah?"

"That night at the motel was so wrong in so many ways. I mean, I was a bit drunk, and then there was Ryan's near-death experience, and then the emotional impact of your decision to stay with Bill, and when you combine those things, I made a pretty big mistake. But it wasn't just me. _You_ also made a mistake, Stan. You have a boyfriend, remember? The man that you chose over me? I didn't use you, dude, and you weren't someone I just happened to score. You were my first true love, the one who showed me what love really is. Today, however, things are so different. First, I'm your lawyer, and you're my client. You do realize I've violated a major legal ethics rule by sleeping with you, right? In that sense, it's wrong. Second, you have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who seems to be head over heels for you. In that sense, it's also wrong. Third, if you look at our history, especially since the day you first walked into my office asking me to help you with the divorce, things haven't exactly been great between us. We've fought or argued nearly every time we've seen each other. Hell, we were doing it just now! In that sense, it's also wrong. I'm sorry for what happened in the motel, Stan. I shouldn't have done what I did, but for our sakes, especially yours as a public figure, Stan, we should just bury this. You have a boyfriend, and I have a job."

"I'm so sick of your shit, Kyle. The kiss in your home gym? We buried that! The kiss in your office? We buried that! The kiss at Cartman's party? We also buried that. Now, we have sex, and you're saying we should bury that too? Kyle, maybe you're just trying to bury your feelings for me, but they keep finding a way to crawl back out? How long are you going to continue these fucking games? You say one thing and then do another. When will you realize that you're not only playing games with your own heart, but also mine?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"That night at the motel, right before the phone rang, I was going to tell you that I love you, Kyle! And guess what? I still fucking do! So fucking much! It may have just been sex to you, but it was making love for me. Every single night, I remember what we did in vivid detail, and I can't stop smiling, Kyle. It was the most blissful night I've had in so long. I mean, sure, I feel guilty, because I shouldn't have done that to Bill, but I don't regret it for one second because I've wanted to for so long. Now, you're telling me that you have a boyfriend. I just want to know one thing," Stan said, as he was unleashing how he truly felt about Kyle from the depths of his soul. Stan couldn't have been more genuine about his love for Kyle if he tried.

"What's that?"

"Are you happy, Kyle? Because if you truly are happy with Ryan, I'll walk away from you and leave you alone. Speaking as someone who loves you with all his heart, and as your super best friend, I only want you to be happy. I mean it when I say ANYTHING for you, Kyle. ANYTHING. If you can look me in the eye and say that you're truly happy with someone who's not me, I'll step aside," Stan said, praying that Kyle would realize the error of choosing Ryan and choose him instead.

Deep down, Kyle wanted to say _"No, Stan. No matter how screwed up things may be between us, I can't keep this inside me forever. I love you too, Stan. I always have and always will. There are a lot of things we need to work out before we can have a full relationship again, but they can be healed in time. I love you, Stanley Marsh, and I would happily take you back, every time."_

Instead, Kyle replied…

"Yes, Stan, I am. I couldn't be happier at this point in time."

Stan was expecting this answer, but it didn't stop him from being completely crushed inside. He looked like a wounded puppy dog at that moment. He stormed out of the house and sped away from the mansion in his Porsche, in both anger and sadness. Kyle could hear the sound of tires squeaking and a roaring engine indicating a car speeding away. He knew that Stan did not take this news well and was likely taking his anger out on the car.

"Why did you lie to him, Kyle?" Ryan asked, entering the living room at that moment and sitting next to his redheaded best bro.

"There's too much to lose, Ryan! He doesn't realize it yet, but he'll be much happier with Bill than me!"

"Bro, I _still_ can't believe you shot me down for a man who obviously loves you so much and wants so badly to atone for his past mistakes, yet you don't want to be with _either_ of us?!"

"You know damned well I didn't turn you down, Ryan. You know a relationship wouldn't have worked out. You're in Colorado Springs, I'm here, we have hefty schedules, plus our friendship is too solid to be compromised by a relationship."

"So what was that night between you two?"

"It was one of the best nights of my life! He told me he's waited for so long, hell, I've waited _longer_. I can't stop thinking about it, but I just can't tell him that, Ryan! The more he thinks that I'm not into him and that I'm in a relationship, the more time he'll have to dedicate to his own relationship, make it work, and truly be happy. I love Stan with all my heart, and his ultimate happiness is my goal. And I know for a fact that his ultimate happiness will be with Bill, not with someone fucked up like me."

"Kyle, a word of advice, bro?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen when this divorce is over? You do realize he'll no longer be your client, right? You know there's only a few more weeks left in the divorce process. That's a few more weeks of Stan Marsh being your client. After that, you lose that excuse. Plus, what if things don't work out between him and Bill? What if Stan finds out the truth, that you and I aren't an item? I'm your best bro, Kyle, and I want what's best for you. And you need to know the truth. Time's a tickin' and the truth will be revealed sooner or later. Then what, Kyle Broflovski?"

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note: DO NOT be deceived by the tone of this chapter. There is still quite a bit left to go!


	12. Celebration Party

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : Some landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story who are based on real life people or events are fictional.

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Ryan: Kyle's "best bro" from law school

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 _One and All,_

 _You are invited to my celebration party! My contract has been extended, and Bill is the new offensive coordinator for the Broncos! Party at my place on June 25, 2016, from 8 PM-3 AM! Bring a friend, a date, or whatever! Drinks are on me (non-alcoholic as well for those who abstain)! Can't wait to see you there!_

 _Cheers,_

 _Stan_

Kyle sighed as he closed the invitation and placed it in his side cabinet. Ever since the big blow up in his living room, he hadn't spoken to Stan, and vice versa. Ryan returned to Colorado Springs a week after the incident in Kyle's living room, but he kept in daily contact with Kyle, continually pestering him that he needed to be honest with Stan about the fact that he still loved him. He ignored Ryan's pleas, and Ryan eventually stopped persisting.

A month after the argument, Stan's divorce was finalized. He received his divorce certificate in the mail. Kyle in some way hoped that Stan would respond to the receipt of his divorce decree, but there was nothing until Kyle's paralegal told him that Stan had called the office and confirmed that the certificate was mailed to him.

On Kyle's birthday, he had to be away in Miami for an ABA Conference on Business Law. When he got back, Butters, Cartman and Kenny took him out to Casa Bonita for a belated birthday celebration. Cartman handed Kyle a gift from "an old South Park friend" but refused to divulge any further details as to who the giver of the gift was. Kyle wondered if that gift was from Stan, and whether he remembered his birthday after all those years.

Today was the first time he got something from Stan (that he knew of) after two months, but it wasn't directly. Cartman had delivered the envelope to Kyle and told him to read it on his own time.

Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the party. He knew that Bill would be there, but the worst part would be that Stan would be there with him. What really confused Kyle was that Stan would send this invitation to him after two months of pure silence between them.

Kyle pulled out his cell and called Ryan wanting some best bro advice on this issue. After a very long conversation that involved some heated arguing, they decided that Kyle would go to the party with Ryan as his "date." Ryan told Kyle that he would be there later that afternoon.

Kyle's POV

I felt so relieved after talking to Ryan. After much debate, he agreed to be my date to Stan's party. He kept insisting it was a horrible idea, but there was _no_ way in _hell_ I was going to that party alone. I decided to call Cartman.

"Hey, Cartman, how come you didn't tell me who gave you that invite?"

"You wouldn't have accepted if I told you that Stan sent it!"

"Exactly. So why did you give it to me?"

"Because, Kahl, you and Stan haven't spoken in two months. I get it that you guys decided that you didn't want to be together, but why can't you guys at least be friends? I mean, didn't you guys make some pact when you were nine that you were super best friends or whatever? I mean, me, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, even Craig, we're all mutual friends of both of you. It sucks having to decide who to invite and who not to invite to parties and gatherings. In fact, it's a bit ridiculous. At least say if you'll show up tonight."

"Fine, Cartman, I'll come. But I'm bringing Ryan."

"Okay, that's cool. I talked to him for a couple minutes at the party. He seems nice and a decent guy for you. See you tonight!"

"Bye."

I threw my phone on the chair. At that moment, I thought about calling Stan to ask if he really wanted me to come, but then I realized that it wasn't like Stan to tell someone to deliver an invitation to a person if he didn't want them to be there. So, perhaps, Stan wanted me there at least a little.

End of Kyle POV

Stan's Condo.

Stan and Bill were doing the final preparations and setups for the party. Everything was looking great. Bill hugged Stan from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You ready love?" Bill asked, tightening his arms around his quarterback lover.

"It's finally arrived. My contract has been extended, you've been hired to work on our team, everything. Life's finally perfect." Stan replied as the two shared a kiss.

After the big argument in Kyle's living room, Stan called Bill and asked him to come to the condo. He told Bill everything, from the motel incident to what happened at Kyle's house two months ago. He was convinced that Bill would leave him, but surprisingly, he didn't. Stan kept apologizing repeatedly while sobbing nonstop. He told Bill that he was confused, hurt, and just tired of Kyle's games. Bill scooped Stan into his arms, held him, and rocked him until he let all of his tears out.

Bill then placed a kiss on Stan's cheek and said that it was all okay, because he needed to experience these things in order to formulate a proper decision. Stan told Bill that he would no longer keep in touch with Kyle and that he wanted this relationship to work… _for real_ this time. He vowed that from that night forward, he would have nothing to do with Kyle Broflovski ever again. Bill smiled a very victorious smile and the topic was never brought up again.

Two months later, Cartman approached Stan about inviting Kyle to the party. After a three-hour shouting match that nearly came to blows, Cartman remained firm that Kyle should come to the party. Stan finally gave in and told Cartman to give Kyle the invitation.

Stan told Bill about the argument with Cartman, and Bill said it was just fine. Bill explained to Stan that because he and Kyle have so many mutual friends, mutual friends that they _grew up with_ at that, he and Kyle were bound to run into each other sooner or later. He also told Stan that if he was absolutely sure he wanted to be with him, Kyle's presence wouldn't change a thing, especially considering he's been in a relationship with Ryan for the past two months.

Kyle's House.

In the late afternoon, Ryan arrived at Kyle's house. He placed a large suitcase on Kyle's bed, and Kyle looked at him confused.

"What's with the luggage, dude?"

"I'll be staying here for a while."

"You're always welcome here, Ry. Anyway, think you can help mesh my hair that cool way you did it for Cartman's party? Even after hacking off my Jewfro, I've still got issues."

"No problem, bro."

As Ryan uses the hair gel to make my hair look cool, he can tell I look nervous.

"Listen, bro. Don't be so nervous."

"But I haven't spoken to him in _two months_. He didn't even bother to call me when his divorce got finalized. And he still won't man up and tell me whether or not the mysterious birthday gift was from him."

"What mysterious birthday gift?"

"Well, when I got back from my ABA Conference, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters took me to Casa Bonita for a belated birthday celebration. They each gave me a present, but then Cartman said that there was a gift from 'an old South Park friend' but wouldn't give me any more details, even after I kept pressing him. I honestly think it's from Stan. I mean, who else would be so fucking cryptic?"

"Well, you can always ask him tonight."

"Yeah. But fuck, he's going to be with _him_."

"You don't know that. And even if he is…bro, I _**told you**_ that night that you shouldn't have let him go. We've been over this a zillion times."

"Yeah, I know. Just…finish up making my hair look less dorky so we can head to that party."

Stan's Condo, 8 PM.

Stan and Bill looked around the place and were satisfied with the setup. The security buzzer had informed them that many guests were starting to arrive. '

Stan opens the door and sees that Cartman, Karen, Kenny, Butters, Charlotte, Tweek, and Craig had arrived.

"Congrats on the contract extension, dude!" Kenny said, giving Stan a one-arm bro hug. Kenny then went to congratulate Bill on getting hired, and they shook hands.

"Thanks, Ken! It was such good news knowing that I'm solid for at least the next few years, and we've got this talented and kickass man right here to help lead us to victory! I'm ready to party now, though!" Stan replied, handing each of them a beer, and Smirnoff ice breezers for Karen and Charlotte.

By 9 PM, many people had already showed up. However, Stan was waiting to see if Kyle and Ryan would show up. Around 9:20, Cartman informed Stan that Kyle and Ryan would indeed be there. All of a sudden, Stan heard the buzz go off. He opened the door and invited Kyle and Ryan in.

"Hey, guys, thanks for coming!"

"Congratulations on the contract extension, and send my best to Bill as well," Ryan said, trying to be as diplomatic as possible with Stan. He then excused himself to mingle with the others, wanting to get to know Kyle's friends and acquaintances from his little mountain town.

Stan and Kyle stood there staring at each other for quite a while when they realized what they were doing. Kyle was the first to break the silence.

"So, how's life been treating you these past two months?"

"Great, and quite busy too! My contract's been extended and Bill got hired, as you know. I've also been in intensive physical training at the gym to get myself prepped. Training camp starts in two weeks, and then after that, it's preseason and then the regular season. The life of an NFL player never ends!"

"Were you so busy you couldn't even bother to call me, even once? So busy you couldn't even give me a proper thank you for the divorce decree? That's nice, I guess. Gotta go," Kyle said, feeling regretful he even showed up to begin with. Before he could leave, Stan gently grabbed him by the arm, took him into his bedroom, and locked the door.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? For starters, you haven't called me either, Kyle! I called your paralegal and said thanks. I told Bill everything that happened, he took me back, and I've been happy since then. You're with Ryan, and you seem to be happy too. I'm glad for you, Ky. I mean, after what went down in your house, I didn't see any reason why we should keep in touch anymore."

That last sentence really stung for Kyle.

"Well, Stan, can I at least know one thing?"

"What?"

"Was the gift from you?"

"What gift?"

"Don't play dumb, Stan, you know which one. The very rare Terrence and Phillip Lost Episodes DVD. I've been hunting for it everywhere and couldn't find it."

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, it was from me. Just because I'd been out of your life for 10 years doesn't mean I've forgotten about you, Kyle."

"Well, why did you send me a present if you felt we shouldn't see or talk to each other anymore?"

"Kyle, I had purchased that DVD in April, when we were still talking. I guess there was something inside me that still wanted to give it to you. You deserve it."

That made Kyle feel a little better, but not by much.

"Anyway, I have some really big news! Multiple layers in fact!" Stan announced.

"What's…that?"

"Well, it's taken me so long, but I've finally figured myself out. It's why I couldn't keep a steady relationship with Wendy in high school, why I kept coming back to you, and why I divorced Wendy in the end."

"Because…?"

"I'm gay. Yes, that's right. I'm gay, Kyle. I really wish I could have come to terms with it so much sooner. Things would have been different…"

Kyle started to speak up, but Stan continued.

"And it's why I've decided to turn my life around. I'm not going to keep my relationships with men hidden like dirty secrets. I did that in the past, and I refuse to do it again. It's why I'll be holding a press conference in a few weeks to announce that I'm gay. Yes, that's right. Stanley Randall Marsh will be the first openly gay quarterback in the NFL. It's going to be a huge risk, considering there are still many prejudices in sports, but I think the League's made tremendous progress."

Kyle stood there dumbfounded. NOW he was accepting of his sexuality? NOW? Now that he was in adulthood, with a steady job, a contract extension, millions of dollars?

"And I've got major motivation for coming out so publicly."

"Yeah, Stan, there's something I have to tell you too-" Kyle trailed off, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"Well, at least let me finish."

"Okay, Stan, that's fair. After all, you've been doing most of the talking."

Stan nodded. "I'm going to ask Bill to marry me!"

Kyle stood there completely floored, feeling like everything was spinning around him, and reality didn't exist.

"So, what'd you want to tell me?"

Kyle stood there, still frozen.

"Kyle, you there, dude?" Stan asked, waving his hand in front of Kyle's face.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. A Relaxing Sunday Afternoon, or not

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do not "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating and Warning: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

 **NOTE** : Some landmarks, characters, events, etc. in this story who are based on real life people or events are fictional.

If you want to know who the OCs are:

Bill: Football coach at Texas A&M, Stan's older boyfriend

Ryan: Kyle's "best bro" from law school

Oh, and another quick note. If you see something that's all caps, or in bold, or italicized, or whatever, that means that the character is putting a lot of emphasis on that particular word/phrase, or he/she is screaming or saying it in anger.

Please leave non-flame reviews!

"Kyle? Dude? What do you need to tell me?"

"N-nothing! I gotta go!" Kyle said, running away from his ex, once again. Kyle grabbed Ryan and literally dragged him out of the party, running out instantly. Ryan just sat there in the car as Kyle was driving about 20 mph over the speed limit, not caring if he got a ticket. It was at that moment Ryan deduced that Stan must have really said something to set Kyle off. He didn't push Kyle to explain what happened, because he figured it would be best for Kyle to calm down first. They arrive at a bar less than a mile from Kyle's house and head inside.

They sat next to each other at the bar and ordered a rum/coke for each of them.

"Stan is going to ask Bill to marry him," Kyle sighed as he chugged his drink in a matter of seconds and then ordered another.

"Good," Ryan said, nursing his drink slowly. That earned him a very furious death glare from Kyle, which made Ryan confused.

"Just _whose_ side are you on?!"

"I'm not on _anyone's_ 'side.' You're the one who said you didn't want to be with him! Well, guess what? He's happy with Bill. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I _**do**_ want him to be happy. But I can't handle him tying the knot and permanently becoming someone else's. I mean, being someone's boyfriend is one thing, but being someone's husband is quite another. I mean, Ryan, I lost him once. Now, I have to lose him again?" Kyle asks, his voice a bit weak.

"Bro, it's not like he was going to be single or unmarried forever. I _**told**_ you not to let him go, remember? Two months ago in your living room, I told you that you should have been honest with him regarding how you felt about him, or you should have reached him after your little blow-up to clarify your feelings. I'm sorry, Kyle, but it's just too late. You've got to man up and face the music. Stan's getting married. And you're his _**super best friend**_. It's time for you to step up, assume that role, and support him as much as you can."

The Next Day.

Kyle woke up to a really bad hangover. After having 3 glasses of rum/coke, 7 tequila shots, and a bottle of beer, he had to have Ryan help him out of the bar and drive him home. He went downstairs for some water and ibuprofen for his headache, and something to settle his stomach. He found Ryan in the entertainment room watching a baseball game.

"You okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, for the most part. My head still hurts like hell, though," Kyle said as he drank down his pills and sat next to Ryan on the couch. Ryan scooted over and patted his lap. Kyle placed his head on Ryan's lap and Ryan gently stroked his cheeks a couple times.

"So, what do you want to do today, bro? The weatherman said that it's going to be 80 today. Sounds like a nice day to grab a bite, maybe see a movie, go to the park for a run, something fun."

"Sounds like a good time to me. Just let me rest for a bit so I can get rid of this bitchin' hangover."

Kyle fell asleep in Ryan's lap for a couple hours and then woke up. He was still feeling a bit bad, but he was feeling well enough to go out.

Afternoon.

That afternoon, Ryan and Kyle went out to eat at a local Chinese buffet, then saw a pointless movie to kill time. They were walking around the mall for no reason, trying to spend a warm day out of the house and to have some fun. Not to mention they needed to burn the calories and fat from all the buffet food and the big tub of popcorn they shared.

While he was walking, Kyle pulled out his cell phone and realized that he had left it on silent mode last night and forgot to turn it up. He saw that he had 10 missed calls from Cartman, 5 from Kenny, 3 from Butters, 2 from his paralegal, and about 7 from Stan. Kyle excused himself for a second and went to a quieter area in the mall.

He called Cartman to see what was up. After all, he had called Kyle the most number of times, so maybe something major happened.

"FINALLY you answer, Jew. Where have you been?!" Cartman asked in a very anxious manner. He still occasionally called Kyle "Jew" or "ginger," but unlike his childhood, it wasn't in a malicious manner. Just moreso out of ritualistic habit.

"What's wrong, Cartman?"

"Wendy's out. I saw it as breaking news on the local NBC. Apparently there was this huge prison riot and she managed to escape through the cracks. Guess where she's heading for some revenge?"

"STAN?!"

"Exactly, dude!"

"Shit, I gotta go!"

Kyle quickly called Stan, only to hear his voice cracking, ready to have an emotional breakdown any second.

"K-Kyle…it's about Bill. Wendy s-shot Bill, multiple times. Bill's in critical right-right now, although the doctors say it's not likely he's going to m-make it. A-and Wendy is s-still at large," Stan says before he completely breaks down in tears, violently sobbing.

"Don't worry, Stan. I'm on my way."

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is my shortest chapter yet, but don't worry. The next few chapters will be enough of a treat to make up for it.


	14. Reconciliation and Restoration

Title: The Laws of Quarterbacking

Disclaimer: I do NOT "own" South Park or any of its characters. The lucky bastards Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, however. I only own this plot idea and any of the OCs that will appear in this story.

Rating: Uhhh…T bordering on M. It's SOUTH PARK, of course! There'll be language, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, you name it. It wouldn't be South Park without those things!

Please leave non-flame reviews!

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Stan was sitting in his limo on the way to Bill's funeral. There would be a viewing at the church, followed by a private burial with only family and close associates. It turned out that out of the five bullets that hit Bill, one had fatally punctured his heart. The doctor could barely hold it in as he told Stan that Bill had died just as he arrived at the hospital. Stan made calls all around the country, to Bill's family, close friends, and football associates that he had died. The worst part for Stan was telling them that Bill's murderer was his ex-wife that he had known since the first grade who was still on the run. Stan also knew this meant there was a possibility he might have to come out of the closet a lot sooner than he thought. The sports media would be all over this like white on rice.

At Church

It was a totally packed house. Family, friends, as well as football coaches from all over the country showed up. Stan could barely contain himself as he delivered the eulogy.

The pastor delivered a sermon that hit close to home for everyone.

Back Home

Once the burial was over, Stan went to the airport and booked a flight home. The first thing he did when he got home was take a hot shower, crawl into bed, and cry himself to sleep. Now that the reality of Bill's death had hit him, he could grieve in peace.

Stan woke up the next morning and made himself a protein shake, which he was barely able to drink. He thought about calling Kyle, but remembered how Kyle hadn't called him since the hospital visit two days ago. Perhaps Kyle was occupied with a case, or with…Ryan. Wait. Stan wondered just _how_ he could sound so jealous. He had lost the love of his life two days ago and now he's jealous that his ex-boyfriend had moved on and found someone? It couldn't be.

Kyle's House

Kyle and Ryan were "bro cuddling" on Kyle's couch in just their underwear watching some movies. Ike was with some friends in Aspen, and Eduardo had gone to Mexico for two weeks to visit his family. He was finally in the process of getting his wife and son up here so he could sponsor them.

"K-Kyle?" Ryan asked with uneasiness in his voice.

"Yeah, Ry?"

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"You don't want to cuddle anymore? That's fine…" Kyle says, getting up.

"No, not that. I don't want to be your fake boyfriend anymore, bro."

"Why not?"

"Because, Kyle, it's wrong! You can't keep lying to Stan like this! I mean, Cartman is right. You and Stan have the same mutual friends, and it's sick that they have to choose between you two every time they go out. Plus, you don't know what this is doing to me."

"What do you mean doing to you?"

"What it's doing to my heart, Kyle! Every time we're cuddling together, or you're giving me fake kisses in public, you're giving me this false hope that someday, somehow, you may love me the same way I love you. I already told you that I'd accept our being just friends, but all of this pseudo-romantic behavior isn't helping. I still love you, Kyle, but if you don't love me back, you need to stop with this behavior and this charade and give me the time I need to get over my feelings for you." Ryan said, finally happy he got this rant out of the way.

"R-Ryan…I had no idea. You're right. I'm so sorry, dude. I guess I was thinking more about myself and how I wanted to get back at Stan, than thinking about you. Ryan, I care about you deeply. You're my best friend. You were there for me at a time when Stan wasn't. You filled the friendship void that was so empty. I'm so grateful for the bond that we have. While I don't have feelings for you, I do love you as if you were a brother, Ryan. Please forgive me for using you the way I did," Kyle said, with true remorse in his voice.

Ryan pulled Kyle in for a hug, and Kyle hugged him back. "Of course I forgive you, bro. I do understand your situation with Stan. But please…allow me my time to get over this?"

"Of course. Tell you what. The next time we see my friends, I'll tell them we broke up. Deal?"

Ryan nodded and smiled. "Deal."

"Can we still bro cuddle?"

"Um, haven't we always bro cuddled?" Ryan chuckled.

"Good point!"

As Kyle and Ryan have their arms around each other, Kyle asks, "Ryan?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I…"

"You…?" Ryan asks, having a feeling he knows what Kyle is going to say next.

"I still love Stan."

"Fuckin' _**finally**_!" Ryan exclaims in happiness. "So glad you admitted it to yourself and out loud. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'm going to give Stan time to grieve. Once he's himself again, I'm going to start rebuilding my friendship and trust with him. Once I do that…I'll tell him the truth."

Ryan nodded. "I'm happy for you, Kyle. I hope you two are able to work this out."

"Thanks, Ry."

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Although Stan was still not fully over his grief, he was able to overcome the worst aspects. He had just gotten dressed after finishing a nice, hot shower. He then heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Kyle?"

"Hey, Stan."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well I guess. I'm so sorry about…"

"It's fine, Kyle. Thanks for coming to offer your condolences. Want to come in?"

Kyle nods as Stan lets him in.

"You want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks. I'm just here to chat, and see how you're doing."

The two men sit down across from each other. They began chatting about nothings, and finally moved to the serious.

"Stan, I just want to say that I'm…"

"No, Kyle, if anything, _I_ should be sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for how I treated you in high school, choosing Wendy over you. You suffered so much, during high school and afterward. I was so selfish. I'm sorry for how I acted when we were able to reconnect. I flaunted Bill in front of your face, disregarding your feelings. I'm obviously just a crappy boyfriend, and an even crappier best friend, to have, aren't I?" Stan asks, with tears in his eyes. Kyle's eyes are somewhat watery as well.

"Stan, I haven't exactly been innocent. I kept shoving your feelings back in your face when you were trying to get back together with me. I then wasn't so great to you when you started dating Bill. And, well, I've been lying about Ryan…"

"What do you mean lying?"

"Ryan and I were never really together."

"W-what?"

"Well, soon after we made love in the motel, I realized that I still had feelings for you that I was trying to suppress. Feelings that I thought evaporated after we broke up back in high school. I wanted to deny those feelings, given you were serious with Bill. After you left the hospital that night, and I went to see Ryan, he confessed to me that he's in love with me, and has been for quite some time. I didn't return those feelings, of course, but I didn't want to hurt him, given that he was in a hospital bed. Once he recovered, I broke the news to him. However, he agreed to cover up for me. That's when I told you that he and I were in a relationship. He agreed to pose as my boyfriend whenever I was around you, or Cartman, or Kenny, or Butters, or any of our friends, but we would just be buddies in private. Look, Stan, I know it was wrong of me to use him like that, and there's no excuse. I just hope you can forgive me for all of this, as I forgive you for what you did."

"Y-you forgive me?"

"Of course, Stan. You're my super best friend."

Stan smiled. Progress was _finally_ being made.

"You're my super best friend too, Kyle. I don't see why I need to forgive you, but I'll forgive you anyway if it'll make you feel better."

The two walked up to each other and wrapped their arms around the other in the tightest, warmest hug. They clung to each other for about a half hour before finally breaking apart.

"Stan?"

"Yeah Ky?"

"Let's never let anything tear us apart again."

"Never, Kyle, never."

 **TIME PASSES BY**

The Denver Broncos' season was well underway. They had a flawless 10-0 record and were destined to make it to at least the playoffs. Many in the sports media already were speculating this is the season that Stan would earn his third ring.

Stan and Kyle had rekindled their friendship and acted as if nothing had ever occurred between them. They did reveal that they still had mutual romantic feelings for each other but agreed that repairing their bond would come first.

Stan's PR team was also able to quash any gay rumors regarding Stan and Bill. Thus, San's secret was still safe.

Wendy was arrested about a week after the murder. She is currently charged with first-degree murder and is expected to serve at least 60 years behind bars.

Stan had decided that tonight would finally be the night he asks Kyle out. He had called Kyle over to the condo for dinner. He put on skimpy underwear, a tight black t-shirt with a button-down dress shirt over it, dress khakis, black socks, and his trusty Doc Martens. He put on his trusty chain and sprayed some cologne on him. Hey, good preparation in case he got lucky tonight. The familiar buzzing sound echoed throughout the house. Stan answered the door to see Kyle in a button-down shirt, black slacks, Converses, and the smell of cologne also emanated from the ginger Jew.

"Hey, there, Ky, lookin' good," Stan grinned.

"I can say the same about you, dude," Kyle chuckled. "So, what are we doing for dinner?"

"I cooked. I made your favorite…broasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls."

"Thanks, Stan," Kyle grinned as he was let in. "You didn't have to do this."

"Actually, I did. Kyle…"

Kyle was a bit nervous but let Stan continue.

"You know how we agreed to let our friendship be repaired before trying anything more serious?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think our friendship is repaired enough. Kyle, I can't let these feelings go on any longer. I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I was a damned fool for ever letting you go. I know I can't erase the past, but I hope at the very least I can create a better future. If you let me back into your romantic life, I swear I will be the best lover you've ever had. I'll love you, cherish you, and hold you until the end of time. I will never hurt you again. Please take me back," Stan says, his voice profound.

"I don't know, Stan…" Kyle is hesitant, even though he wants to say yes.

"Kyle…please?" Stan begs as he gets up and strokes Kyle's cheek.

Kyle sighs. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Stan, I love you too. I love you so much, and I've missed you so much all these years. I trust you when you say this, so I'll give you another chance," Kyle grins.

"Oh, Kyle!" Stan says with joy as they hug each other and kiss with passion.

When they break apart, Kyle says "Damn, Stan, you're just as amazing of a kisser as you were back in high school, if not better, you stud."

"I learned from the best. Now come on, let's eat." Stan says as they walk to the table.

"By the way, Kyle…"

"Yes?"

"Can we consider tonight to be a…uh…a date?"

"You bet."

Stan and Kyle sat down to eat, and yes, they _**did**_ get lucky that night.

 **THE END**

Author's Note: Yes, I decided this story should get an ending. I know in the previous chapter I promised a few more chapters. I had some ideas to keep the story going for longer, but by then, I had lost the will to write this story. A couple of authors encouraged me to write an ending. I know it's not the best of endings, but I tried to do it justice with the ideas I had.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in another Style fanfiction! My next Style story will be a remake of the Disney classic _The Parent Trap_. It should be up hopefully within a couple days.


End file.
